Figure Me Out
by Yuliie
Summary: Bushido, photographe berlinois réputé rencontre ce drôle de gamin un peu perdu. Arrivera-t-il à le percer à jour ? A le deviner ?


**Titre : Figure Me Out  
**

**Disclaimer : Bill Kaulitz et Bushido n'appartiennent qu'à eux même.**

**Rating : M**

**Paring: Bill Kaulitz/ Bushido  
**

**Résumé : Et si Bushido pouvait être différent de tout ce que vous avez lu jusqu'à présent. Si il pouvait être celui qui _devine _Bill...?  
**

**Note : Cette histoire évoque une relation à caractère homosexuel entre les deux personnages principaux.**

**Note 2 : Histoire écrite initialement pour la TH-YAC.**

Le grand homme redressa le col de son blouson de cuir, tentant de se protéger du froid pénétrant de la nuit berlinoise. Le soleil avait disparu depuis seulement une heure et le ciel était encore légèrement doré mais l'air glacial s'infiltrait déjà contre sa nuque découverte, faisant frissonner son corps massif et musculeux.

Il était littéralement épuisé. Non seulement la nuit précédente avait été beaucoup trop courte, mais il avait rarement connu journée aussi longue.

Il adorait son travail, sauf à de rares exceptions, cette journée en faisait partie. Il prenait énormément de plaisir à faire ce qu'il faisait mais les caprices de certains le rendaient vraiment dingue. Comme aujourd'hui. Il savait mettre ses modèles en valeur, c'était plus du talent que de la compétence professionnelle d'ailleurs. Mais la plupart de ceux qu'il photographiait étaient tellement imbus de leur soit disant grande personne, qu'ils étaient incapables de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à eux-même. Il savait capter la beauté d'un geste, d'une expression ou d'un regard, c'était naturel, inné, il aimait ça, découvrir et intercepter, figer l'instant, quelque chose que personne n'avait jamais vu, ou au contraire trop vu, mais qu'il arrivait à rendre unique. C'était son art et son boulot.

Il rajusta la bandoulière de la lourde besace qui contenait son précieux matériel sur son épaule et traversa la trottoir pour héler le taxi qu'il voyait arriver au loin. Le chauffeur de la large berline ne lui jeta pas un regard et continua sa route sans même ralentir.

Bushido soupira et sortit une cigarette qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres, il chercha longtemps son briquet et lorsqu'il le trouva enfin, réussissant à allumer le bâtonnet salvateur, il put à peine en aspirer deux bouffées qu'un autre taxi passa à son niveau, s'arrêtant. Il siffla entre ses dents, jeta le mégot incandescent à peine consumé et s'engouffra dans l'habitacle surchauffé et embaumé au patchouli. L'odeur qu'il devait détester le plus au monde. Et il n'avait même plus le courage d'être agacé.

Mauvaise journée, vraiment.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Le garçon jeta un oeil à la vieille montre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, le cuir du bracelet était tellement vieilli qu'il ne pouvait même plus l'attacher autour de son poignet. Il la rangea dans sa poche en soupirant, vérifiant qu'elle était bien au fond, éloignant ainsi tout risque qu'elle s'en échappe. Il était à peine vingt-deux heures.

La nuit allait être longue.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Bushido sortit de l'ascenseur en fouillant dans la poche étroite de sa veste à la recherche de son trousseau de clés. Il ficha l'une d'elle dans la serrure de la porte portant le numéro sept et lorsque l'odeur familière de son appartement lui parvint, il soupira de soulagement. Le fichu parfum exhalé par le chauffeur trop bavard de son taxi lui avait collé la migraine et pendant les dix petites minutes qu'avaient duré le trajet, il n'avait rêvé que de l'instant où il franchirait le pas de son appartement.

Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui et sans allumer aucune lumière, posa son sac, jeta sa veste sur une chaise qui se trouvait là, se débarrassa de son jean et de son tee-shirt. Et après avoir coupé son téléphone portable, il se glissa entre ses draps. Il n'avait pas la force pour quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Enfin.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Il essayait. Il essayait vraiment de ne pas entendre tous ces bruits, ces sons amplifiés par l'obscurité ambiante. Un bruit de toux, le grincement d'un matelas trop vieux, des pas peut-être. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait dormir ici, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à tout ça. Il remua un peu sous sa couverture drue sortant difficilement sa vieille montre. Il l'approcha au plus près possible de son visage, essayant de distinguer les fines aiguilles sur le fond blanc. Deux heures trente. Il la rangea et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux et une unique larme s'échappa de ses paupières closes.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Il adorait sa ville, vraiment, mais lorsque la température frisait le négatif et qu'un vent glacial venait lui fouetter le visage alors qu'il sortait à peine de son immeuble, Bushido n'avait qu'une envie, partir, loin, dans le sud, très au sud.

La nuit avait encore une fois été trop courte, il était rentré tard et la grasse matinée n'était pas envisageable. Certes, le shoot d'aujourd'hui n'était programmé que pour le début de l'après-midi mais il avait un millier de choses à faire avant ça. La séance d'hier avait duré des heures et il devait faire un premier tri dans ses épreuves avant de les rendre au magazine qui lui avait commandé les clichés.

Il s'arrêta dans une petite échoppe qu'il côtoyait régulièrement et y acheta un grand gobelet de café brûlant, il lui faudrait bien ça aujourd'hui.

Il marcha jusqu'au studio, sa besace calée sur son épaule. Il était tôt et la lumière était comme il l'aimait, douce et dorée.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Le garçon regarda autour de lui et il sentit son estomac se retourner. Il voyait les autres étudiants prendre des notes, parler entre eux, sourire, rire, écrire des messages sur leurs téléphones portables, faire des projets pour l'après-midi et la soirée. Tandis que lui tentait seulement de réfléchir à un endroit où il pourrait passer la nuit plus ou moins au chaud et plus ou moins tranquillement.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Bushido était assis derrière son large bureau, les yeux fixés sur l'immense écran de son ordinateur. Il passait en revue les clichés d'hier, ne conservant que ceux qu'il jugeait potentiellement aptes à plaire à celui qui les avait commandé.

Il n'aimait pas ces photos. Il n'avait eu aucune complicité avec le mannequin, elle l'avait juste agacé, n'écoutant que ses propres intuitions, mauvaises aux vues des résultats et en aucun cas les suggestions du photographe. Mais il avait fait son travail. D'un point de vue strictement professionnel et objectif, ces photos étaient bonnes, mais de son point de vue, elles étaient mauvaises. Certaines images lui arrachaient seulement un rictus tandis que la plupart le laissaient de marbre. Elles ne dégageaient absolument rien.

Le modèle avait été imposé par le magazine et Bushido n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait très rarement ce genre de soucis et il espérait que la séance de cet après-midi se passerait mieux.

Une fois la tâche fastidieuse du tri achevé, il enregistra les images choisies sur une clé multimédia qu'il confia à un coursier préalablement appelé.

Comme à l'accoutumée, il ne savait pas grand chose de la séance de cet après-midi, si ce n'est qu'il s'agissait d'un shoot pour une grande marque de luxe, des cosmétiques s'il avait bien compris. Il prépara une partie du matériel qui serait sûrement nécessaire et sortit fumer une cigarette.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment usé, le garçon se demanda pourquoi il s'obstinait à aller en cours. Peut-être parce que c'était le seul semblant de normalité qu'il lui restait dans sa jeune vie éclatée en morceaux et qu'il souhaitait le conserver encore un petit peu.

Il était midi et sa journée universitaire était terminée.

[g]« Salut ! »[/g]

Le garçon se retourna et sourit.

[g]« Oh, salut. »[/g]

Un de ses amis, étudiant dans une autre section.

[g]« Ca va ? »

« Bien et toi ? »[/g], bien sûr que ça allait, du moins face aux autres.

[g]« Fatigué, trop de cours, trop de fêtes »[/g] rigola le grand brun.

Le garçon rit silencieusement et tenta de trouver un sujet de conversation, il n'arrivait même plus à être naturel avec ses propres amis, il y avait un trop grand décalage. Ils n'avaient rien vu, rien compris, et lui avait juste trop honte pour en parler.

[g]« Alors quoi de prévu pour ce week-end ? »[/g], il piétinait, juste mal à l'aise.

[g]« Soirée chez Jo samedi, normal quoi. »[/g]

Le garçon acquiesça en baissant les yeux.

[g]« Tu viens ? »

« Je sais pas encore, il faut que je vois avec mon père, tu sais comment il est... »[/g], il tressaillit en prononçant ces mots, tout ça était [i]tellement[/i] faux et disproportionné. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait se sortir de là.

[g]« D'accord ! Tiens moi au courant, je ferais passer aux autres. Je te laisse mon bus arrive ! »[/g] répondit joyeusement son [i]ami[/i] en regardant derrière lui.

Le garçon lui fit un petit signe de la main et reprit son chemin sans but en secouant la tête. Le problème venait de qui ? Lui ou eux ? Lui parce qu'il n'avait rien dit ou eux parce qu'ils n'avaient même pas cherché à savoir ?

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Bushido saisit son appareil et commença à prendre quelques clichés discrets alors que la maquilleuse apportait les dernières touches d'ombres et de poudres diverses sur le visage du mannequin. Elle était très jeune, un peu perdue, naturelle encore. Il en avait vu des dizaines comme elle. Il savait qu'il allait prendre plaisir à la photographier, elle était encore trop innocente pour être désagréable.

Il aimait commencer à shooter avant que la séance ne débute officiellement, il essayait déjà de capter ce qu'il pouvait, avant les poses sophistiquées et compliquées.

Elle était jolie, peut-être un peu fade, elle ressemblait aux autres, elles se ressemblaient toutes. Mais il essayerait de faire ressortir le meilleur.

De toute façon, il pouvait très bien les trouver jolie voir belles, elles ne l'attiraient pas. Mannequins ou pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, sûrement trop [i]femmes[/i].

[g]« Okay, c'est bon »[/g], la voix de la maquilleuse le sortit de sa réflexion. Elle recula, jetant un dernier regard à son travail.

La toute jeune femme se leva, ses habits froissés et les cheveux tirés en arrière en un chignon strict. Bushido devait se concentrer sur son visage, ses yeux et sa bouche uniquement. C'était la demande.

[g]« Okay, tu...euh ton prénom ? »[/g] demanda-t-il en levant son appareil.

[g]« Lina »

« D'accord, donc Lina, je vais commencer par tes yeux. Tu te mets là. »[/g] indiqua-t-il en lui montrant une petite croix dessinée au sol.

Il ajusta quelques spots lumineux, vérifia que la fond blanc était tendu et que la lumière n'accrochait sur aucun endroit. Et il commença.

[g]« Très bien, baisse les épaules, redresse la tête, sourit...regard dur...okay, nickel, joue, toutes les expressions qui te passent par la tête...ça ! D'accord, tu refais ça. »[/g]

Bushido appuyait sans relâche sur le petit déclencheur. Un air vaguement rock sortait des enceintes branchées sur son ordinateur entrecoupé par ses indications et les demandes de la maquilleuse, usant et abusant des retouches entre deux prises.

Bientôt plus rien n'exista excepté les centaines d'expressions qu'il captait à travers l'objectif et le cliquetis incessant de l'obturateur.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Le garçon trimballait ses sacs depuis quelques semaines maintenant, c'était ce qu'il restait de sa maison, quelques fringues et choses auxquelles il tenait. Rien de plus.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que personne n'ait rien vu ou rien voulu voir. Peut-être qu'il aurait du être un peu moins en retrait, un peu moins discret. Peut-être aurait-il du être celui qui parlait au lieu d'être celui qui écoutait dans son groupe d'amis.  
Maintenant il était seul. La bibliothèque où il s'était réfugié cet après-midi était fermée et la nuit tombait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire, d'où il allait aller. Il fouilla dans sa poche, sortit quelques billets et pièces, ainsi que sa vieille montre. Décidément, il fonçait droit dans le mur.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Ce qui s'annonçait être une après-midi de boulot intéressante, s'avéra être plus pénible qu'autre chose. Le directeur marketing de la marque avait débarqué au studio soit disant pour « rencontrer le grand Bushido », mais il avait en fait joué le rôle d'inspecteur des travaux en cours. Sous un couvert poli et mielleux, il avait contraint Bushido à shooter encore et encore la pauvre gamine fatiguée, figée sous son masque de cosmétiques hors de prix.

Alors que l'hypocrite maniéré tentait d'expliquer son travail à la maquilleuse qui était à deux doigts de lui enfoncer un pinceau dans l'oeil, Bushido décida de prendre une pause.

Il attrapa son paquet de cigarette et sortit juste devant le hall de l'immeuble.

Aspirant la première bouffée, il regarda autour de lui, la nuit était déjà tombée, décidément il ne voyait pas grand chose des journées en ce moment.

Il avait à peine fini sa première cigarette qu'il en ralluma une autre, il n'avait pas envie de remonter, pas tout de suite. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris sa veste, il faisait vraiment trop froid ici. Définitivement.

Il jeta son mégot consumé et juste avant qu'il ne rentre, son regard se posa sur la personne assise sur le banc un peu plus haut dans la rue.

Une personne comme il en avait vu des dizaines sur ce banc.

Assise ou même assis, il ne le voyait pas d'ici, en tailleur, les épaules voûtées, ses cheveux longs et un peu fous, les mains apparemment enfoncées dans les poches.

Bushido haussa les épaules et pénétra dans l'immeuble.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Le garçon enfonça ses mains un peu plus loin dans ses poches, il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir pris sa grosse veste noire, celle avec la capuche. Mais pour rien au monde, il ne retournerait la chercher.

Il l'avait vu. Évidement. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à regarder les gens passer. Et quand le grand homme était sorti et avait allumé sa cigarette, il l'avait observé.

Il était grand et massif, très musclé, sa peau lui avait semblait foncé, ses cheveux courts.

Bill soupira, rassemblant ses sacs contre lui. Il fouilla dans celui contenant ses vêtements et toucha du bout des doigts ce qu'il cherchait. Il caressa la tissu usé et doux, une légère vague de soulagement lui parcourant le ventre.

Il ne savait pas comment ni quand, mais ça irait. Il l'espérait vraiment.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

[g]« Bon, il me semble qu'on a ce qu'il faut »[/g], lâcha enfin le crétin fini.

Bushido commençait sincèrement à le détester. Il tentait de lui apprendre son boulot et ça, ça avait le don de l'agacer prodigieusement. Il ne pensait pas être incroyable, doué ou talentueux, comme les gens semblaient le dire, mais il pensait au moins savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Il remit de l'ordre dans son matériel tandis que Lina soufflait de soulagement et que la maquilleuse rangeait rageusement ses produits et accessoires. L'attachée de presse était passée quelques heures plus tôt et était repartie presque aussitôt. Bushido aimait travailler seul, la séance aurait pu être intimiste et sympa si l'idiot n'avait pas débarqué, mais en même temps, sa présence était quasiment obligatoire.

Après avoir donné sa dernière centaine de recommandations, il évacua enfin les lieux, suivi de la maquilleuse laissant Bushido seul.

Il éteignit un à un les nombreux éclairages, rangea ses divers appareils étalés ça et là et après avoir récupéré sa besace, il éteignit les dernières lumières et ferma la porte du studio derrière lui. La journée avait été suffisamment longue encore une fois, inutile d'en faire plus que nécessaire, à chaque jour suffit sa peine.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Le garçon tourna la tête en entendant une porte s'ouvrir bruyamment. Il n'avait pas bougé de son banc, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait ou devait faire.

C'était le grand homme de tout à l'heure. Il remontait la rue, se rapprochant du banc. Lorsqu'il passa devant lui, il croisa son regard noir, perçant, curieux et doux.

La gorge de Bill se serra.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Même s'il ne s'attendait pas à des températures tropicales, Bushido fut quand même étonné du froid qui le prit au visage lorsque il sortit dans la rue. Il n'était même pas tard mais le soleil était couché, privant la ville de sa chaleur bienfaitrice.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de marcher jusqu'à chez lui, mais aucun taxi ne semblait se présenter. Il commença alors à avancer et lorsqu'il leva la tête, ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux du garçon (il pouvait le voir maintenant) qu'il avait aperçu tout à l'heure. Yeux sombres, tristes et fatigués, sur un visage fin, presque maigre.

Bushido ne s'arrêta pas mais le visage du garçon était inscrit dans sa rétine. Il n'arrêta pas d'y penser alors qu'il avançait de rue en rue.

Il se demanda ce que le garçon faisait là, il n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures, il attendait peut-être quelqu'un ou il voulait peut-être être seul.

Il ne se l'expliquait pas mais l'image du garçon lui restait en tête.

Il était presque arrivé chez lui et pourtant il fit demi-tour. C'était sûrement inutile, mais il avait envie de savoir, il sentait ce garçon perdu, seul. Ca ne servirait probablement à rien, mais il allait faire ce que lui dictait son instinct. Il marcha une dizaines de minutes et le banc qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt réapparut dans son champs de vision. Quelqu'un y était toujours installé et en s'approchant il reconnut le garçon. Il le regarda venir vers lui et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

[g]« Tu veux une cigarette ? »[/g]

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Le garçon hésitait, c'était l'homme de tout à l'heure, celui qui était sorti deux fois de l'immeuble et il était revenu, à côté de lui. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi et encore moins pourquoi il lui proposait une cigarette. Que lui voulait-il ? Il se demanda s'il devait partir, s'enfuir avec ses sacs, peut-être qu'il lui voulait du mal, que c'était un mec un peu bizarre ou méchant.

Pourtant il acquiesça.

[g]« D'accord »[/g]

Bushido sortit son paquet et en extrait deux cigarettes.

[g]« Tiens »[/g]

Il alluma la sienne et lui tendit le briquet.

Il aspira une bouffée et exhala la fumée en fermant les yeux. Il avait toujours une main sur les poignées de ses sacs, prêt à fuir au moindre signal négatif.

[g]« Je m'appelle Bushido »[/g] dit doucement l'homme.

[g]« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »[/g] demanda brusquement le garçon en se tournant vers lui.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant [i]vraiment[/i] le dénommé Bushido. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. L'homme était troublant. Peau brune, barbe taillée avec précision dessinant des traits sur sa mâchoire masculine, yeux noirs en amandes, il voyait aussi un tatouage dessiné dans son cou.

[g]« Euh. Je ne sais pas. »[/g] répondit Bushido en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

[g]« Pardon ? »[/g], le garçon était de plus en plus sur ses gardes, prêt à bondir et à courir.

[g]« Je ne sais pas. T'es assis là depuis je ne sais combien de temps, je ne sais pas qui tu es, ce que tu fais ici, où tu vas, quels sont tes problèmes, je voulais juste m'asseoir avec toi, partager une clope, je ne te veux pas mal. Ne pas te créer de problème. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis revenu. »[/g] expliqua l'homme.

Le garçon relâcha un peu la pression sur les lanières et baissa les yeux droits devant lui.

Ils fumèrent en silence pendant un petit moment.

[g]« Je m'appelle Bill »[/g] murmura le garçon.

Il se tourna vers Bushido et le regarda.

[g]« Enchanté, Bill »[/g]

Sa première intuition avait été la bonne, ce garçon était beau, son visage, son regard, sa gestuelle, sa bouche. Beauté délicate, sûrement fragile, mais terrible.

[g]« Tu attends quelqu'un ? »

« Non, pas vraiment »[/g] répondit Bill en jetant son mégot. Bushido sortit deux autres cigarettes.

[g]« Tu attends quelque chose ? »

« Je sais pas »

« Ca va aller ? »[/g]

Bushido ne le quittait pas du regard, il observait, son profil, son cou, ses mains. Le garçon se tourna face à lui.

[g]« Là, concrètement, j'en ai aucune idée. Mais j'espère que oui. »

« Tu as un endroit où dormir ? »[/g], il sentait déjà que non.

[g]« Ca n'a pas d'importance »[/g] répondit le garçon en le regardant de biais.

[g]« Il fait froid. »[/g]

Les phrases étaient courtes. Bushido n'osait pas en dire plus et Bill n'était pas à l'aise du tout.

[g]« Je trouverai »[/g]

Bushido ne cessait de le regarder. Le garçon n'était pas apprêté, plutôt décoiffé, l'air froissé, mais il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de beauté, il le fascinait, littéralement.

[g]« D'accord »[/g]

Il ne savait pas quoi faire de plus et pourtant il savait qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. C'était nécessaire. Il fouilla dans sa besace et en sortit un petit bristol ainsi qu'un stylo. Bill le regarda écrire quelque chose et attrapa le carton lorsque l'homme lui tendait.

[g]« Je sais, c'est vraiment étrange. Mais si jamais...bref, t'en fais ce que tu en veux. »[/g]

Bill esquissa un dixième de sourire et rangea le papier rigide à côté de sa vieille montre.

[g]« Prend soin de toi gamin »[/g] finit-il en se levant. Il le regarda une dernière fois, il ne le reverrai sûrement pas, et voulait garder son visage en mémoire. Puis il s'éloigna.

Lorsque Bushido eut disparu au coin de la rue, Bill sortit la carte que lui avait donné l'homme et ce qu'il lu lui serra le ventre. Il y avait une adresse et un numéro de téléphone suivis d'un petit mot « sans obligation aucune, quand tu veux ».

Bill se leva et se mit en quête d'un endroit où dormir pour cette nuit, le bristol bien au fond dans sa poche.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Bushido avait peu dormi cette nuit là, il avait beaucoup réfléchi, il n'avait aucune raison valable d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait. Et pourtant il ne pouvait se sortir l'image du garçon de la tête. Il avait hésité des heures durant à retourner près du garçon. Il sentait qu'il devait l'aider. Il n'avait aucune idée du comment et du pourquoi, mais il le voulait.

Finalement, il s'était endormi épuisé à une heure avancée de la nuit. Ça n'avait aucune importance, le lendemain il n'avait rien de prévu, c'était une journée de repos qu'il s'était octroyée durant cette semaine.

Mais malgré sa fatigue, il ne profita pas de la matinée de sommeil qu'il avait espéré depuis plusieurs jours.

A huit heures, il était levé et une demi-heure plus tard, il était douché, habillé et dehors, son éternelle besace sur l'épaule. Il s'arrêta pour acheter un grand gobelet de café et continua son chemin jusqu'au studio.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement lorsqu'il vit le banc où se trouvait Bill la veille, vide.

Il n'eut pas le coeur à faire demi-tour et prit la direction de son studio. Il avait de toute façon du travail en retard.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Un putain de hall d'appartement, planqué derrière une cage d'escalier, il avait encore du mal à y croire. Il touchait le fond, il n' allait pas tarder à commencer à creuser, mais au moins il avait dormi au chaud.

Il n'allait en cours que dans quelques heures, il lui fallait une douche, changer de vêtements, essayer juste de démarrer une journée correctement. Pour le reste...il verrait ce soir.

Il marcha quelques minutes jusqu'à une piscine municipale, il commençait vraiment à connaître cette foutue ville par coeur. La piscine publique était ce qu'il avait trouvé de plus simple et de moins cher pour prendre une douche.

Lorsqu'il se déshabilla dans l'une des cabines et qu'il vida ses poches, il osa poser son regard sur la carte de Bushido.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ou même ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Il s'était enfermé dans le studio toute la journée, jetant un oeil aux épreuves de la veille, les premières photos étaient bonnes, il le savait, les suivantes beaucoup moins. Il pouvait dire avec précision à quel moment le gars du marketing était arrivé, le regard de Lana, ou Lena ou Lina, il ne savait plus, avait radicalement changé, son visage était tendu, son sourire crispé. Il laissa rapidement tomber et s'occupa de classer certaines archives dans lesquelles il aurait du mettre de l'ordre depuis longtemps.

Lorsque la faim lui tenailla vraiment l'estomac, Bushido s'autorisa à regarder l'heure. Il était vingt-heures passées. Il se détesta un instant d'avoir gaspillé cette journée, mais au moins il s'était occupé l'esprit. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, pas vraiment à sa place, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre. Ce gosse avait du le prendre pour un fêlé, voir un sale pervers. Et lui, il n'avait qu'une envie, le revoir. Regarder à nouveau son visage parfait, ses trait presque féminins. Le caresser des yeux. Il s'arrêta là, hors de question de laisser son esprit l'emporter plus loin.

Comme la veille au soir, il éteignit chacune des lumières et ferma la porte derrière lui.

La nervosité qui lui tenaillait le ventre se tourna en déception. Il n'y avait personne sur le banc. Il aurait presque aimé que Bill soit là, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait fait, mais ça aurait été juste bien de le revoir.

En soupirant, il sortit son portable et fouilla dans son répertoire.

[g]« Allô Eko ? Tu fais quoi ce soir ? [/g]

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

[g]« Je suis désolée Bill, je peux pas ce soir, Fede vient dormir à la maison...et... »

« Okay, okay, t'inquiète pas, je me débrouillerai autrement » [/g]répondit Bill avec un petit sourire triste.

[g]« Ca te dérange vraiment que la copine de ton père vienne dormir chez toi ? »

« Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave, vraiment »[/g], les phalanges de son index craquèrent sous la pression de son pouce.

[g]« Je suis désolée...une autre fois, d'accord ? »[/g]

Bill lui sourit tristement. Ses [i]_amis_[/i] l'avaient hébergé quelques nuits par ci, par là, pour dépanner, mais maintenant ça devenait difficile à demander, il fallait pour cela qu'il se justifie, et donner des explications impliquait trop de conséquences qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer. Il ne voulait pas qu'on ai pitié de lui, il ne voulait pas non plus se dévoiler. Si [i]_une personne_[/i] était capable de voir de si horribles choses en lui, le reste du monde le pouvait également. Et c'était hors de question. Il allait se débrouiller seul, revoir le sens de ses priorités et s'en sortir. Il n'avait pas le choix.

En attendant, la perspective de la nuit à venir lui donnait envie de vomir.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

[g]« Alors comment ça se passe ? T'as du boulot en ce moment ? »[/g] demanda Eko en s'asseyant dans un des grands fauteuils du salon.

[g]« Comme d'hab, ça marche pas trop mal. Et toi, ton nouveau gamin, ça fonctionne ? »[/g]

Eko avait monté un label musical de hip hop et il voulait produire de petits artistes. Ça avait mis du temps à démarrer mais maintenant ça allait plutôt pas mal et Bushido sentait que Chakuza, la dernière recrue de la boîte, avait un potentiel énorme.

[g]« Nickel, les écoutes montent sur internet, le single sort dans quinze jours et l'album dans un peu plus d'un mois. J'le sens bien. »

« Pareil. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Comme d'hab, mec »[/g]

Bushido décapsula deux bières et s'affala dans le fauteuil face à son ami d'enfance. Ils se connaissaient depuis une vingtaine d'années et même s'ils avaient pris des chemins différents, ils étaient restés proches.

[g]« Anis ? »[/g]

Eko était l'un des seuls à utiliser son vrai prénom. Bushido était le nom par lequel il se faisait appeler par tout le monde, une sorte de protection, il choisissait à qui il se dévoilait.

[g]« Oui ? »

« Tu sais que t'es à l'ouest là ? »

« Hum, peut-être »[/g], Bushido haussa les épaules et porta la bouteille à ses lèvres.

[g]« Boulot ? Famille ? Autre chose ? »

« Autre chose, je crois pas que ça soit très bien d'en parler pour le moment... »[/g]

La sonnerie de l'interphone l'interrompit et il se leva rapidement. Il avait presque envie d'y croire.

[g]« Oui ? »[/g]

Pas de réponse.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Bill s'était reculé de l'interphone, c'était une très mauvaise idée, il en était persuadé.

Mais là, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il s'avança à nouveau et appuya une seconde fois sur le bouton indiqué sur le petit carton.

Il entendit grésiller puis la voix grave et chaude du grand homme.

[g]« Oui ? »

« C'est...c'est...Bill »[/g]

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

[g]« Eko, faut que tu partes, j'suis désolé, mais faut que t'y ailles »[/g] dit précipitamment Bushido en s'avançant vers lui.

[g]« Quoi ? Attends, il se passe quoi ? »

« Mec, je te promets que je t'expliquerai mais pas tout de suite »[/g]

Eko fronça les sourcils et récupéra sa veste. Anis faisait vraiment de la merde mais il devait avoir une bonne raison, du moins il l'espérait.

Et lorsque que trente secondes plus tard, il croisa le grand garçon mince au regard fuyant dans la cage d'escalier, il sut que son ami avait [i]_vraiment[/]_ une bonne raison de le faire dégager. Mais il lui devait quand même une explication.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

La porte était ouverte et Bushido l'attendait appuyé contre le chambranle. Bill avait failli faire demi-tour dix fois, qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là ?

Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes et Bushido s'effaça. Bill pénétra dans l'appartement à sa suite et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il dit simplement :

[g]« Je n'ai pas trouvé »[/g]

L'homme se contenta de hocher la tête.

[g]« Viens »[/g]

Bill se laissa guider vers le fond de l'appartement, sans oser regarder autour de lui. Bushido ouvrit une porte donnant sur une pièce éclairée seulement par les lumières de la ville, il appuya sur un petit interrupteur et quelques éclairages indirects vinrent donner une teinte douce et chaude à la pièce. Elle était décorée sobrement dans les tons blancs et gris, un lit trônait en son centre, simple mais joli.

[g]« Bon, la salle de bain est sur ta gauche, si tu me cherches je serais dans le salon ou dans ma chambre, en face »[/g]

Et il sortit de la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres charnues de Bushido. Le gamin était revenu, il ne savait absolument pas comment agir, quoi lui dire, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, simplement l'aider.

Il savait juste qu'il devait lui laisser du temps, il ne connaissait rien de lui et c'était réciproque, mais il [i]sentait[/i] qu'il fallait insister, que cette rencontre n'était pas anodine.

Il sortit sur le balcon et alluma une cigarette.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Bill était assis sur le lit depuis une dizaine de minutes, les yeux perdus dans le vague, ses sacs à ses pieds. Il se demandait ce qu'il fichait là, comment il était arrivé ici.

Il se trouvait dans l'appartement d'un inconnu, qu'il avait rencontré sur un banc, à Berlin, un soir d'hiver.

Son attitude était idiote.

Mais Bushido était la seule personne à s'être préoccupée de lui, même quelques secondes, depuis...un moment.

Il avait vu que ça n'allait pas et il était venu, il avait partagé un moment avec lui.

Bill avait envie de lui faire confiance, peu importe s'il se trompait, au moins il passerait la nuit au chaud. De plus, pensa-t-il en levant les yeux, la porte fermait à clé.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Bushido se retourna en entendant des pas dans le salon, le gamin était là, un jean brut et un pull noir collé à son corps grand et mince, ses longs cheveux noirs entourant son magnifique visage, un petit sourire en devenir sur sa jolie bouche.

[g]« Tu veux ? »[/g] demanda Bushido en montrant son paquet de cigarettes.

Bill fit oui de la tête en avançant vers lui. Ils fumèrent en silence, profitant de la vue sur la ville. Bushido avait choisi cet appartement pour ça, entre autres.

[g]« Je...je n'ai pas trouvé pour ce soir »[/g] commença Bill.

[g]« Je t'ai dit de venir quand tu voulais »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »[/g], le garçon le regardait de côté.

[g]« Honnêtement ? J'en sais rien. Pourquoi tu es venu ? »[/g], après tout, ils n'avaient aucune raison d'avoir confiance l'un en l'autre.

[g]« Je ne sais pas non plus. Il faisait vraiment trop froid. J'ai eu envie... »

« D'accord. On évite les questions ce soir. Tu as faim ? » [/g] demanda Bushido en écrasant son mégot.

Bill baissa les yeux et au moment où il allait répondre par la négative, son ventre grogna de manière sinistre faisant rire Bushido.

[g]« Je crois que mes compétences en matière de cuisine se limitent aux pâtes à la sauce tomate qui sort du bocal, ça te va ? »[/g]

Le garçon acquiesça en souriant.

Lorsque deux heures plus tard, Bill se coucha le ventre plein dans des draps frais après s'être douché et avoir tourné le plus discrètement possible la clé dans la serrure, il se sentait presque soulagé. Rien n'avait été dévoilé, Bill savait seulement que Bushido était photographe professionnel et lui avait simplement dit qu'il étudiait la psychologie, il était incapable d'en dire plus pour le moment, d'en apprendre plus. Les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire le lendemain.

Bushido avait entendu Bill verrouiller sa porte, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il comprenait parfaitement. Il l'avait observé toute la soirée, il lui faisait penser à un petit animal blessé, il sentait une grande force en lui, pour le moment occultée par une blessure qui lui coupait le souffle, la parole, la volonté. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus il le trouvait superbe. Il n'avait jamais vu genre de beauté, il avait l'impression d'avoir découvert un diamant, son diamant. Et à cette dernière idée, il trembla doucement sous sa douche.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Bill se redressa brusquement dans son lit sa respiration lourde et saccadée, il ne comprenait pas où il était, il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Doucement, le souvenir de la soirée passée remonta à la surface et il tenta de calmer son coeur affolé. Il sortit sa vieille montre et regarda l'heure, onze heures passées. Son esprit embrumé tenta de se rappeler si il avait cours aujourd'hui et il décida finalement que ce n'était pas important, la situation dans laquelle il était ne laissait pas vraiment la place à des heures passées en amphithéâtres ou en travaux dirigés, il fallait qu'il laisse cet aspect de sa vie de côté pour un moment et qu'il se sorte de la situation merdique dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il se leva précautionneusement, sans faire de bruit et traversa le long couloir jusqu'au salon. Un mot et une clé l'attendaient sur la table basse.

[i]« Je suis au studio, aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle je rentre. Sers toi de ce dont tu as besoin dans la cuisine. J'espère te voir à mon retour. »[/i]

Bill relu les quelques phrases plusieurs fois, il y avait des ratures, l'écriture était un peu brouillon, mais il s'attacha plus au fond qu'à la forme. Bushido lui avait laissé un mot, pour lui ça voulait dire qu'il lui accordait de l'importance, puisqu'il prenait le temps de lui dire où il allait, ce qu'il faisait. Il lui laissait son appartement à disposition, lui laissait les clés. Ce gars lui faisait confiance et Bill sentit une petite pointe dans son coeur. De plus il souhaitait que Bill reste, vraiment.

Lui n'était pas prêt à faire confiance, certainement pas, mais peut-être qu'il essayerait.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Bushido sortit beaucoup plus tôt que les jours précédents ce soir là. Il avait envie de rentrer, savoir s'il avait eu raison de faire ce qu'il avait fait ce matin là. Il voulait savoir si Bill était encore là.

Il rentra à pied, n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre un taxi et lorsqu'il arriva au pied de son immeuble et qu'il ne vit aucune lumière émaner des fenêtres de son appartement, une petite pointe d'amertume mêlée à de la déception monta en lui.

Il rentra sans se presser et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement un sourire naquit sur son visage. C'était normal qu'il n'ait rien vu de l'extérieur, seule une petite lampe posée sur une table attenante à la télévision était allumée. Des images de clips musicaux défilaient sur cette dernière. Et il trouva Bill roulé en boule sous un plaid, endormi sur le canapé.

Il était resté.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Bushido posa ses affaire silencieusement et s'avança vers le garçon, il resta debout devant lui un petit moment à le regarder dormir. Sa bouche était entrouverte, il respirait lentement et profondément. Une mèche barrait son visage et ses sourcils se fronçaient parfois. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Sans le réveiller, il se rendit dans la cuisine et ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur en quête d'une idée pour apaiser sa faim. Le contenu le fit soupirer, il fallait définitivement qu'il apprenne à faire des courses correctes.

Il s'était finalement décidé pour une omelette asiatique au riz et il était en train de casser les oeufs quand il entendit des froissements de vêtements. Il leva les yeux et sourit face au visage encore bouffi de sommeil.

[g]« Hey » [/g] commença-t-il.

[g]« Hey... » [/g] bailla Bill en éloignant la mèche rebelle de devant ses yeux.

[g]« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »[/g]

Le garçon haussa les épaules et eut un petit sourire contrit.

[g]« Hum...je crois que j'ai beaucoup dormi »

« Tu as bien fait. Omelette et riz ça te va ? »

« Super »[/g], il baissa les yeux, il se sentait gêné, Bushido était juste...gentil. [g]« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? » [/g], il remplissait une casserole d'eau.

[g]« Bonne journée ? »

« Meilleure que les précédentes, j'ai travaillé avec des gens que j'appréciais. »

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Prépare la table si tu veux, les assiettes sont là, les couverts ici et les verres dans ce placard. »[/g] énuméra-t-il en montrant du doigt les endroits qu'il avait désigné.

Bill prépara ce dont il avait besoin et l'apporta sur la petite table du salon, là où ils avaient dîné la veille.

Il se sentait étrange, il n'était pas à sa place et pourtant tellement.

Il avait passé la journée dans l'appartement de Bushido à s'imprégner de son environnement, de ce qu'il était, il n'avait pas fouillé ou quoi que ce soit, mais il avait regardé les objets qui ornaient les meubles, les cadres accrochés au mur. Il avait vu de très nombreuses photographies, principalement des portraits qu'il supposait être l'œuvre de Bushido. Elles étaient toutes signées d'une sorte de B majuscule stylisé au lettré légèrement arabisant. Et alors que Bill regardait le grand homme préparer à le repas, il remarqua son tatouage, le dessin dans son cou était le même que celui qui signait les photos.

[g]« Il est beau... »[/g] souffla doucement Bill.

[g]« Pardon ? »[/g] demanda Bushido en levant les yeux.

[g]« Ton tatouage, il est beau, et je l'ai vu sur les photos. »

« Oh. Merci »[/g] répondit Bushido son vis à vis en portant sa main à son cou. C'était sa marque de fabrique, sa signature, il le représentait plus que quoi ce soit.

[g]« Un B pour Bushido j'imagine ? »

« Oui pour Bushido et pour Berlin, j'aime cette ville, vraiment. »

« Ce n'est pas ton vrai prénom n'est-ce pas ? »[/g]

Bushido leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Le gamin avait l'air intéressé, pas juste curieux. Il le regardait d'une façon innocente, ingénue, c'était simple et facile, il n'avait pas à emprunter de chemins détournés, il n'avait pas envie de se cacher.

[g]« Non. C'est un pseudonyme que j'utilise depuis que j'ai...hum, quinze ou seize ans. Donc ça fait un moment maintenant. »

« Et c'est quoi ton vrai prénom ? Tu as quel âge ? »[/g]

Bushido le regarda intensément, stoppant chacun de ses mouvements. Son vrai prénom...c'était important pour lui. Ca représentait quelque chose de très personnel, intime presque. Pourtant.

[g]« Anis »[/g]

Bill lui sourit et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, ses joues rosissant légèrement. Il savait ou plutôt sentait qu'un pas important avait été franchi.

[g]« J'aime beaucoup. Tu as quel âge ? »[/g]

Bushido n'avait pas repris ses activités culinaires. Il regardait ce gamin au jean trop grand, au tee-shirt trop court, en chaussettes debout sur son parquet. Il aurait pu avoir un doudou dans la main que ça n'aurait pas été surprenant.

[g]« Tu vas avoir peur »

« Je suis sûr que non »

« D'accord, tu l'auras voulu... »[/g], il soupira, [g]« Trente »[/g]

Bill haussa les épaules.

[g]« Moi, vingt, même si on dirait que j'en ai seize. »[/g]

Le bas du dos de Bushido frissonna. Ce gamin le foutait étrangement en l'air.

[g]« Allez, c'est presque prêt, va t'installer, j'arrive »[/g]

Bill s'installa en tailleur sur le tapis et attendit que Bushido arrive. Il n'osait rien toucher, presque rien dire. Il se demanda encore une fois ce qu'il fichait ici, d'autant plus lorsque Bushido arriva avec ses casseroles, sa place n'était pas dans cet appartement. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être là. Et pourtant, même si rien ne l'incitait rester, rien ne le poussait à partir non plus. Absolument rien.

Le grand homme cala ses longues jambes sous la table et les servit tous les deux. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, soudainement Bushido posa sa fourchette et regarda Bill. Le gamin mangeait du bout des lèvres et semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

[g]« Ca va aller ? »[/g]

Apparemment non, puisque Bill posa ses couverts à son tour et que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes jusqu'à déborder.

Il essayait de les retenir, vraiment, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Il était bien, assis sur ce tapis épais, au chaud, avec un bon repas devant lui.  
Mais d'un autre côté, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il foutait là, il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait après ce soir et quand même, Bushido lui faisait un peu peur. Il était certes doux, dans ses gestes et dans ses paroles, mais son côté sombre, son regard, sa carrure, tout simplement le fait que ce soit un inconnu rencontré dans la rue, lui foutait une trouille monstrueuse. Et Dieu qu'il avait honte, de tout.

Bushido n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste. Des dizaines de scénarios tournaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Il voulait vraiment comprendre, ce gamin était entré dans sa vie de la plus étrange des façons, il y avait bien une raison. Il y a toujours une raison.

[g]« Excuse-moi »[/g] renifla Bill.

Aucun geste, aucun mot, Bushido ne faisait rien. D'une part parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire et d'autre part, il laisserait Bill lui parler, si Bill le voulait.

[g]« C'est pathétique »[/g], souffla Bill en essayant de sourire au milieu des larmes qu'il tentait d'essuyer du revers de la main.

[g]« On en parle ? »[/g] commença doucement Bushido.

[g]« C'est même pas important ni intéressant »

« Ca te met pourtant dans un sacré état... »

« Mais c'est tellement ridicule ! »[/g]

Bushido se pencha en avant et posa sa main sur celle de Bill, le garçon leva brusquement les yeux vers lui. Le premier réflexe, instinctif, amena un léger mouvement de recul. Le second, plus rationnel, le fit se plonger dans le regard profond et sombre de Bushido. Et il sut.

[g]« Je comprends pas pourquoi tu es venu vers moi, pourquoi je suis là, ce que tu me veux. Je suis encore plus paumé qu'hier et je croyais vraiment que j'avais touché le fond. »[/g]

Bushido pressa légèrement la main de Bill et se recula.

[g]« Si tu as des doutes sur mes intentions, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de te dire que je n'ai aucune idée derrière la tête. Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir confiance en moi, comme moi je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir confiance en toi. Mais, et je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi, je veux essayer. J'aurai pu rencontrer n'importe qui dans cette foutue ville, et c'était toi qui étais là, sur ce banc, seul. Et je suis venu, parce que j'ai [i]_senti_[/i]qu'il fallait que je vienne. Je me suis peut-être trompé, mais j'en envie de croire que non. »[/g]

Bill baissa les yeux, il ne pleurait plus. Puis il replongea son regard dans celui de Bushido.

[g]« Il m'a viré »

« Il ? »

« Mon père. Il y a...quatre semaines. Il m'a demandé...non plutôt ordonné de partir. »

« Je peux te demander pourquoi...? »

« Personne ne sait, à part lui et moi. Je sais pas, c'est tellement...démesuré. »

« C'est comme tu veux. Je sais pas quoi te dire Bill, je sais pas si je peux t'aider. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu peux rester ici, d'accord ? »[/g]

Il avait envie que Bill reste, même s'il ne savait encore pas vraiment quoi penser.

[g]« Je... »[/g], il prit une profonde respiration. [g]« Merde. J'arrive même pas à leur en parler à eux... »

« Eux ? »

« Mes amis, enfin mes soi-disants amis »

« Tu dors où depuis que tu es parti de chez toi ? »[/g], il essayait d'amener le sujet différemment.

[g]« Au début, je dormais chez eux, chez l'un ou chez l'autre, mais bon, ils se lassent vite, et comme ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je ne rentre pas chez moi, ils deviennent bizarres »

« Tu ne leur as pas expliqué ? »[/g]

Bill eut un petit rire amer.

[g]« Euh, là, je crois que ce n'est même pas bizarre qu'il m'aurait trouvé, c'est complètement fêlé »

« C'est si grave ? »

« Je sais même pas. Bref, j'ai dormi dans la rue, dans des halls d'immeuble, dans des parkings, dans des toilettes, dans des foyers... »[/g], les larmes étaient revenus. [g]« Et tu es arrivé...je sais même pas quoi te dire »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça »

« Tu ne voudras plus de moi ici bientôt »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis pas quelqu'un de bien, vraiment pas »[/g], il secoua la tête.

[g]« Laisse moi en juger »[/g]

Bill frotta ses yeux. Il envisagea de partir, ça lui éviterait tout un tas d'explications foireuses ou trop honnêtes. Et lorsqu'il pensa à se retrouver dehors, de nuit et dans le froid, il frissonna par anticipation, sa décision fut prise. Et sa conviction se renforça alors qu'il regardait Bushido droit dans les yeux.

[g]« Je suis...putain...il m'a viré parce que je suis malsain, dépravé, pervers, c'est ce qu'il a dit. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne voulais pas lui dire, vraiment pas, mais il a deviné... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a deviné Bill ? »[/g], Bushido essayait de l'encourager, il s'était rapproché de lui.

[g]« Quelque chose que je venais juste de comprendre, putain, ça me semblait pas si grave. Mais si apparemment. Je ne sais même plus. »[/g]

Bushido posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

[g]« Le pire c'est qu'il m'a dit que j'étais fou, comme elle... »[/g], un sanglot se bloqua dans sa gorge, [g]« Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça »[/g]

Il se tut pendant un instant, essayant de rassembler ses idées.

[g]« Ma mère...je suis désolé de te raconter tout ça...putain ».[/g]

Il tremblait de nervosité, d'angoisse, de peur. Il passait d'une émotion à l'autre sans rien pouvoir contrôler.

[g]« Je t'écoute, Bill, vraiment. »

« Bon, ma mère... »[/g], il avait du mal à parler. [g]« Je suis désolé, c'est un sujet...difficile pour moi » [/g], il ferma les yeux, tentant de respirer calmement. [g]« Elle est morte il y a trois ans, elle s'est...suicidée, c'était pas la première fois qu'elle essayait, et là... »[/g]

Le main de Bushido serra le bras de Bill, pouvait-il dire quelque chose ?

[g]« Elle était malade, tu sais, elle était euphorique et la seconde d'après, elle voulait disparaître. Je crois que mon père l'aimait beaucoup mais qu'il...hum s'est lassé. C'est pas facile à vivre. Et il a commencé à devenir vraiment méchant. Horrible même. Et quand elle est partie, il n'était même pas triste. Depuis, il ne me parle presque plus. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait de si terrible pour qu'il te mette dehors ? »

« Un soir, il est venu me voir, et m'a simplement demandé si... »[/g], il se dégagea doucement de Bushido et leva les yeux vers lui, très sérieux. [g]« Tu peux me dire de partir, d'accord, je comprendrais. »

« Bill, laisse moi juger de la situation, d'accord ? »[/g] répéta Bushido d'une voix douce.

[g]« Il m'a demandé si j'étais gay »[/g], cette phrase avait été soufflée.

[g]« Et tu as répondu oui »[/g], Bushido le savait déjà, depuis que Bill était chez lui.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

[g]« Je...j'ai répondu « peut-être ». Et il a commencé à hurler, il m'a dit que j'était dégueulasse, aussi taré qu'elle. »

« Tu penses qu'il a raison ? »

« Oui! Oui, bien sûr...je ne suis pas [i]_normal_[/i] et je sais pas quoi faire. Il ne veut plus me voir, sa famille non plus, bien sûr, et la famille de ma mère...il n'y en a plus...Je suis... »

« Seul ? »

« Oui »[/g], il se leva.

[g]« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je m'en vais »

« Pourquoi ? »[/g] demanda Bushido en se levant à son tour.

[g]« Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Je suis pas normal, j'ai un problème, je ne peux pas rester »

« Bien sûr que si, tu peux rester. Et si tu n'es pas normal, je ne le suis pas non. »[/g]

Ils se faisaient face dans le salon. Bill secoua la tête.

[g]« Quoi ? »

« Être homo n'est pas une maladie, c'est une façon différente d'aimer, c'est tout. »

« Tu...tu es gay ? »

« Oui, et j'ai un toit, un boulot, des amis au courant, et ma famille...bref »[/g]

Les épaules de Bill s'affaissèrent, sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler et il fondit en larmes.

[g]« Anis... »[/g], Bushido frémit, que le gamin l'appelle comme ça...ça lui retournait le ventre, [g]« qu'est ce que je vais faire ? »[/g]

Le grand homme se rapprocha et prit Bill dans ses bras, le gamin était légèrement plus petit que lui et il posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il restèrent longtemps ainsi. Bill ne savait absolument plus où il en était et Bushido le comprit rapidement, il s'éloigna légèrement de lui.

[g]« Viens »[/g]

Il le guida jusqu'à sa chambre et l'emmena jusqu'à son lit.

[g]« Tu vas dormir, demain est un autre jour, ne t'inquiète pas et tu peux fermer à clé si tu veux... »[/g]

Bill baissa les yeux.

[g]« Désolé... »

« Pas de problème »[/g], il serra sa main, [g]« Dors bien et ça ira, de toute façon on va faire en sorte que ça aille, d'accord. »[/g]

Bill hocha la tête.

[g]« Bonne nuit... »

« Bonne nuit. »

« Anis ? Tu ne me laisses pas hein »

« Pas avant longtemps, non »[/g]

Bushido le regarda quelques secondes, son magnifique visage légèrement rougi et sortit de la chambre en fermant derrière lui.

Il comprenait beaucoup mieux le comportement de Bill, il n'avait pas su faire face à ce qui lui arrivait, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait eu personne à qui en parler, personne pour l'aider. Il se retrouvait à la porte de chez lui, sans personne pour l'épauler, alors non, il ne le laisserait pas, plus maintenant. Il s'en sentait de toute façon incapable.

Bill était vraiment fatigué, le fait qu'il ai dormi une bonne partie de la journée n'avait en rien comblé le manque de sommeil cumulé ces dernières semaines. Et parler de tout ça l'avait épuisé. Il ne savait pas s'il regrettait de l'avoir fait, il s'était livré à Bushido, il lui avait confiance quasiment et si jamais il avait eu tort, il ne s'en remettrait pas, il en était tout simplement incapable.

Il se remit à pleurer silencieusement.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la nuit était bien avancée et Bill ne dormait toujours pas, il tournait et retournait dans son lit, il avait trop chaud puis trop froid. Il voulait arrêter de penser à tout ça.

Sa vieille montre dans la main, il alluma sa lampe de chevet, deux heures du matin, il n'arrivait plus à pleurer mais l'angoisse lui tordait le ventre.

Il avait vraiment besoin de savoir s'il avait eu tort, il n'envisageait même pas d'avoir agi avec raison.

Finalement, il se leva et et sortit sans bruit de sa chambre. L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre et dans le silence, il tenta de le traverser le plus silencieusement possible mais une commode décida de se mettre en travers de son chemin et de heurter sa hanche avec force. Bill serra les dents sous la douleur et le bruit provoqué, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait tremblé la totalité de l'immeuble.

Il resta immobile un instant et n'entendit aucun mouvement provenir de la chambre de Bushido. Poursuivant sa route, il récupéra le paquet de cigarettes qui traînait sur la petite table du salon, il rendrait ce qu'il empruntait, plus tard. Il ouvrit le plus discrètement possible la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon et sortit dans la nuit.

Il faisait vraiment froid, mais la vue était tellement incroyable et il avait tellement besoin de cette clope qu'il s'en fichait.

[g]« Bill...? »[/g]

Le brun sursauta et se retourna.

[g]« Tu m'as fait peur »[/g], son coeur battait à tout rompre et il avait presque lâché sa cigarette au dessus du vide.

[g]« Désolé...Ca ne va pas ? »[/g]

Et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il remarqua que Bushido n'était pas franchement habillé. Il était torse nu et portait seulement un pantalon large, simplement retenu sur ses hanches par un cordon. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, il détaillait sans le vouloir, le corps massif et sculpté du grand homme. Lui était très fin, pas vraiment musclé, mais sa minceur dessinait ses formes masculines de façon très discrète. Chacun des muscles de Bushido était dessiné sans exagération. Ses abdominaux étaient présents mais pas trop, tout comme ses pectoraux et ses bras. L'ensemble était harmonieux et Bill se surprit à trouver ça attirant.

[g]« Euh... »[/g], il déglutit, [g]« Si, ça va, enfin j'arrive pas à dormir, je...je t'ai emprunté une cigarette »

« T'as bien fait. »[/g]

Bushido disparut quelques secondes à l'intérieur et revint avec une cigarette entre les lèvres.

[g]« Je ne dormais pas non plus »

« Je me suis cogné... »[/g]

Bushido rigola doucement.

[g]« J'ai entendu, tu t'es fait mal ? »

« Un peu... »[/g], il frotta sa hanche.

Il ne savait plus comment se comporter, il voulait se méfier, mais n'avait plus aucune envie de le faire, il ne voulait plus trouver de raison valable de le faire.

Bushido s'accouda sur la rambarde à côté de Bill, leurs bras se touchant.

[g]« Bill »[/g], il se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. [g]« Je veux que tu restes ici, si tu le veux évidemment »

« Je n'ai pas d'argent, enfin plus beaucoup. »

« Ca c'est pas le problème principal, pour le moment il faut juste que tu ailles mieux, et je voudrais vraiment t'aider. »

« Anis...merci... »[/g] souffla Bill.

Ils fumèrent en silence un instant.

[g]« Dis »[/g] commença Bill.

[g]« Hum ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que mon père a dit ça ? »[/g]

Bushido réfléchit un instant.

[g]« Je pense que...qu'il a eu peur. Avec ta mère, il a été confronté à une situation difficile, et tout ce qui sort du schéma...disons habituel doit lui foutre la trouille »

« Hum »[/g]

Il se tourna vers lui.

[g]« Mais en aucun cas, tu ne dois avoir honte de ce que tu es. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Bill, je le sens. Tu es magnifique. Et même si tu dois te débrouiller par toi même, tu y arriveras. Et maintenant que je suis avec toi, et si tu le permets, on va tenter de se débrouiller ensemble »[/g]

Bill jeta son mégot et se tourna vers Bushido, il se fourra dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Le grand homme resta interdit un petit moment puis referma ses bras autour du gamin, il avait une main posée sur ses épaules et après hésité, posa finalement la deuxième, dans le creux des reins de Bill.

Malgré le froid ambiant, le corps de Bushido était chaud, Bill se sentait en sécurité et la main posée dans le bas de son dos le faisait se sentir tout drôle, mais il avait fait son choix, il lui faisait confiance.

Le visage de Bushido était enfoui dans les cheveux de Bill et ce qu'il sentait dans son ventre, ce qu'il pensait lui faisait un peu peur, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être était en train de prendre forme de façon très prégnante.

[g]« On devrait aller dormir »[/g] murmura-t-il doucement.

Bill s'écarta légèrement et chacun, sans le formuler, regretta la présence chaleureuse de l'autre contre lui.

[g]« Tu travailles ? »[/g] demanda Bill tout bas.

[g]« Oui. Je ne pense pas rentrer tard »[/g], il ferait en sorte d'avoir terminé tôt. [g]« Tu seras là ? »

« Oui »[/g] acquiesça Bill.

[

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Et il était là le lendemain soir, lorsque Bushido rentra.

Sa nuit avait finalement été paisible, bien plus que toutes celles qu'il avait vécu ces dernières semaines. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui, il n'avait pas eu peur. Il avait dormi sereinement, d'un sommeil profond et reposant.

L'appartement était vide lorsqu'il s'était réveillé mais il avait trouvé une petite feuille de papier pliée en quatre dans la cuisine. Trois mots y étaient simplement inscrits, Bill les lu avec le sourire.

[i]« A ce soir »[/i]

C'était simple, sans réelle importance, mais Bushido se préoccupait vraiment de lui, il lui accordait de l'intérêt. Et Bill ne se souvenait pas vraiment de la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti cette petite chaleur au coin de son coeur. L'attention qu'on lui portait était réelle et il avait l'acceptait. Il avait décidé de l'accepter. Depuis que sa maman était partie, son père s'était replié sur lui même, rentrant tard du travail, partant tôt, s'abrutissant dans des activités dont Bill ne savait rien, il ne lui parlait quasiment plus.

Bill avait essayé de se tourner vers ses amis, ses amis joyeux et libres, ses amis beaucoup trop légers qui ne l'avaient pas pris au sérieux. Qui avaient eut un sourire compatissant quand il avait essayé de leur parler. Ce n'étaient que quelques mots esquissés, des larmes aux yeux et des mains qui tremblent. Mais rien qui n'avaient pu apaiser Bill et il s'était éloigné.

Pour finalement mieux se rapprocher de Bushido. Un mal pour un bien en quelque sorte.

Il avait essayé d'être productif pendant cette journée, il avait lavé la petite vaisselle qui traînait, avait rangé ses quelques affaires, et pris une très longue douche, délassant chacun de ses muscles, détendant ses articulations. Son dos était douloureux, conséquence de ses nuits inconfortables et il avait du mal à l'apaiser. Les quelques semaines passées hors de son foyer aussi peu chaleureux soit il, lui avait laissées apparaître une réalité qu'il n'avait encore jamais vraiment envisagé jusque là.

Bill s'était connecté sur l'ordinateur portable que Bushido laissait chez lui, il avait parcouru de nombreux sites internet de recherche d'emplois, avait laissé de nombreuses lettres de motivations ainsi que la liste de ses compétences. Deux réponses étaient déjà parvenues sur sa boîte de courrier électronique, négatives.

Il reprendrait les cours lorsque les choses s'arrangeraient, en attendait il devait se sortir de cette situation, il refusait de compter sur autre chose que le soutien moral de la part de Bushido. Gagner un peu d'argent était sa priorité, pas parce qu'il voulait trouver un logement, il ne partirait pas d'ici avant un long moment, il le sentait, c'était juste pour ne pas être dépendant de Bushido, du moins sur ce plan là.

Lorsque Bushido pénétra dans son appartement, il avait le sourire aux lèvres et le ventre légèrement vrillé. Il n'était que dix-neuf heures, mais il faisait déjà nuit dehors et Bill avait allumé quelques lampes dispersées ça et là, l'atmosphère était douce, rassurante. Le grand homme voyait son appartement sous un angle nouveau, ce gamin changeait beaucoup de choses.

Comme la veille, il le trouva endormi sur son canapé, la télé flashant sur son visage doux. Bushido s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé accueillant et passa doucement ses doigts sur les joues creusées de Bill. Il se laissa aller à passer sous sa mâchoire, et alors qu'il descendait dans son cou et que le garçon gémissait doucement dans son sommeil, Bushido se mordit la lèvre, il était en train de merder complètement.

Bill se réveilla doucement, s'appuyant contre le toucher chaud. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, mais savait que c'était Bushido. Il avait besoin de cette tendresse. De ce contact.

Finalement, il sourit et ses paupières frémirent. Bushido retira précipitamment sa main faisant se froncer les sourcils du garçon.

[g]« Continue »[/g] murmura Bill.

Il était allongé et regardait Bushido.

Le geste était spontané, naturel, et Bill en avait vraiment besoin. Il n'aimait pas le contact avec les autres, se sentant forcé la plupart du temps. Mais cette fois, c'était différent, c'était doux, ça lui fichait la chair de poule jusqu'en bas du dos, et il n'avait aucune envie que ça s'arrête.

Aucun mot n'était échangé mais leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, le moment était d'une rare intensité, les doigts de Bushido caressaient la joue de Bill, retraçaient le contour de sa mâchoire dessinée, descendaient dans son cou, effleuraient ses clavicules, et insistaient doucement sur le point doux et tendre juste en dessous de son oreille.

Si Bill le pouvait, il ronronnerait, de sérénité, de plénitude, de soulagement. Il se faisait tellement peu confiance, qu'il n'y arrivait pas non plus pour Bushido, il avait peur qu'il revienne sur ses mots, qu'il le laisse, parce qu'il n'était pas assez bien, comme son père le lui avait dit. Mais l'instant lui prouvait le contraire. Et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

[g]« Ton visage est magnifique »[/g] murmura doucement Bushido sans cesser de le regarder, ni enlever ses doigts.

[g]« Non »[/g] répondit simplement le garçon.

[g]« Je te promets que si, il est parfait »[/g]

Bushido posa sa grande main sur la joue de Bill, caressant doucement sa pommette avec son pouce.

[g]« J'aimerai te photographier »

« Non »[/g] dit à nouveau Bill.

La main de Bushido effleura ses cheveux. Il ne s'attendait certes pas une réponse débordante d'enthousiasme mais pas non plus à une réponse aussi catégoriquement négative.

[g]« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas beau »[/g]

Ils ne se quittaient toujours pas des yeux.

[g]« Tu le penses vraiment ? » [/g]demanda Bushido en fronçant les sourcils.

[g]« Je ne suis pas beau »[/g] répéta Bill.

Et Bushido comprit que ce n'était pas une coquetterie ou un caprice, Bill était profondément persuadé qu'il n'avait rien d'attrayant alors qu'il était la plus belle personne qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, dans tous les sens du terme, il le savait déjà.

Bill ferma les yeux appréciant le toucher et aussi pour échapper au regard de Bushido. Il avait tort, Bill n'était pas beau, Bill était tout sauf beau. Bill ne se supportait pas. Son visage était trop féminin, ses grains de beauté trop présents, son regard vide, il était trop maigre, osseux, désagréable à regarder.

Il n'avait pas attendu les remarques de son père, il s'en était rendu compte bien avant, il avait passé des heures à se regarder dans le miroir, à étudier le moindre détails et il s'était rendu à l'évidence, il allait devoir vivre avec quelqu'un qu'il abhorrait, lui-même. Il n'attirait pas les regards, il était transparent, insipide. Depuis il évitait son reflet comme la peste, il ne se regardait pas, ne se touchait pas, s'évitait.

[g]« Quoi que tu en penses, je te trouve magnifique »[/g], Bushido regretta cette phrase aussitôt qu'il l'eut prononcée. C'était plutôt le ton qu'il avait employé qu'il se reprochait. Il l'avait surpris lui même alors il n'imaginait pas l'effet produit sur Bill.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui mais ne dit rien. Sa main se posa sur celle de Bushido et il mêla leurs doigts, il serra doucement tout en caressant très légèrement de son pouce.

[g]« Tu aimes la nourriture japonaise ? »[/g] Demanda soudain Bushido, il fallait qu'il brise l'instant, où il allait se laisser entraîner sur une pente couverte du savon le plus glissant.

[g]« Oui ! »

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, je vais commander »[/g], Bushido ôta sa main à regret pour saisir son téléphone portable.

Bill se redressa en passant sa commande et comme un réflexe se rapprocha de l'accoudoir collant son épaule à la hanche de Bushido.

Il écouta le grand homme téléphoner et laissa sa tête se reposer contre lui. Bushido passa sa main sous ses cheveux, posant sa main sur sa nuque.

Bill détendit son dos en fermant les yeux, les gestes devenaient non pas gênant, bien au contraire, mais ambigus. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas, il ne comprenait pas l'attention que lui portait Bushido mais pourtant son corps répondait à ça, instinctivement, et de toute façon, même s'il ne se l'avouerai pour rien au monde, il en avait besoin. Cette attitude, presque dominante et possessive de Bushido, le faisait presque se sentir...attirant et attiré aussi, un tout petit peu du moins, mais ça non plus il ne se l'avouerai pas.

Bushido caressait calmement sa nuque sans rien dire, et pourtant son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il lui intimait de retirer sa main d'aller vaquer à ses occupations, de trouver quelque chose à dire, quelque chose d'autre à faire, mais il ne le faisait pas.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'interphone grésille et que Bushido ne se lève pour aller répondre.

Lorsqu'il revint quelques instants plus tard, un sac en papier dans chaque main, la tension était retombée et sans en parler de quelque façon que ce soit, il en était tous les deux soulagés.

Une paire de baguette dans main, leurs sushis, sashimis, makis étalés sur la table devant eux, Bushido raconta sa journée, écouta celle de Bill. Il lui annonça qu'il avait pris la décision d'arrêter les cours pour le moment, qu'il voulait trouver un travail, pour passer à autre chose dit Bill. Lorsqu'il vit Bushido lever un sourcil, il précisa « par rapport à mon père ». Bushido attrapa un morceau de poisson cru entre ses baguettes et demanda doucement.

[g]« Tu restes ici ? »

« Tu me gardes ici ? »

« Evidemment »[/g]

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Plus tard alors que Bill était plongé dans un reportage effrayant sur les serials-killers américains, Bushido travaillait sur le shoot de l'après-midi, il aurait du le faire au studio, mais savoir Bill chez lui, ne l'incitait pas franchement à rester travailler là-bas.

Il était à quelques mètres de Bill, devant son ordinateur portable et son appareil photo favori, celui qu'il trimballait partout, à la main. Il regardait le garçon, il voulait vraiment tenter, essayer, voir comment... Lorsque Bushido rencontrait un visage, il le voyait immédiatement en photographie. Ca avait toujours été comme ça, c'était instinctif, sa façon de fonctionner et d'être.

Il se décida et régla l'appareil photo de façon à ce que le flash ne se déclenche pas et de façon à ce que les sources de lumières environnant Bill soient suffisantes.

Le premier cliquetis du déclencheur fit presque sursauter Bushido, ce qu'il faisait n'était pas correct, Bill ne le voulait pas, mais c'était plus fort que lui et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'il lui montre à quel point il se trompait sur lui même.

Le bruit de la télévision couvrait celui de l'appareil photo et Bushido enchaîna quelques prises et s'arrêta rapidement.

Il transféra immédiatement les photos sur son ordinateur et les regarda une à une. Il y en avait une petite dizaine, uniquement des profils. Le parfait profil de Bill. Ses longs cils, son nez droit, ses lèvres pleines, ourlées, ses cheveux fous qui se perdaient dans son cou. Les photos le mettaient franchement en valeur, et le bas du ventre de Bushido se serra alors qu'il les regardait encore et encore.

Il serra le poing et tenta de se concentrer, non sur le contenu de l'image, mais sur la technique. Il joua sur l'exposition, réduisant les teintes sombres, la qualité et la netteté n'étaient pas incroyables mais les photos étaient juste superbes malgré leurs petits défauts, Bill n'avait pas besoin de grand chose, son visage se suffisait à lui même, et ça il ne le savait pas. Mais Bushido allait lui montrer.

Il enregistra le petit travail qu'il avait fait et éteignit son portable.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Bill sur le canapé, le gamin était toujours concentré sur son reportage, ses genoux rassemblés contre lui et ses sourcils froncés.

Il s'assit juste à côté du garçon, laissant tout de même une distance raisonnable même s'il crevait d'envie de se rapprocher.

Son esprit tournait à plein régime, il était en train de s'enfoncer dans une spirale vicieuse, il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de Bill, mais il s'en approchait déjà trop. Il savait qu'il était en train de commencer à ressentir quelque chose de vraiment pas bien. Ça ferait tellement flipper Bill s'il l'apprenait et ça allait le conduire droit dans le mur. Sauf qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière, et ça Bill, ne devait pas le savoir.

Bushido regardait la télévision sans même voir les images qui y défilaient. Il se demandait sincèrement comment il allait réussir à gérer cette situation.

Et Bill ne l'aida pas du tout, il se pencha vers lui et s'allongea sur le canapé, la tête posée sur le haut de ses cuisses. La respiration de Bushido se bloqua quelques secondes et il expira longuement.

Il le regarda, le même profil qu'il avait réussi à capter plus tôt, sa main, comme guidée par une force invisible, commença à caresser légèrement ses cheveux, puis son visage, comme lorsqu'il était rentré du travail. Bill ferma les yeux et gémit doucement.

Il se tourna et se mit sur le dos, regardant Bushido droit dans les yeux. La main de l'homme descendit dans le cou de Bill puis sur son épaule, sur son bras et remonta vers sa main. Leurs doigts se croisèrent et Bill murmura, la peur au ventre :

[g]« Tu me fais me sentir trop bizarre Anis »

« Toi aussi »[/g] souffla Bushido.

[g]« C'est pas possible »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas intéressant. Tu ne peux pas te sentir bizarre comme moi, pas pour moi »

« Bill, tu as tort...tellement tort. »[/g]

Bushido se pencha, et là, juste à la commissure des lèvres de Bill, il posa les siennes. Bill tourna la tête et leurs bouches s'effleurèrent simplement, légèrement. Leurs mains se serrèrent. Et le coeur de Bill explosa.

[g]« Anis »[/g] murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. [g]« Ne fais pas semblant. S'il te plaît »[/g]

Pour toute réponse, Bushido appuya le baiser et serra la main du garçon de plus belle.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Lorsque Bill se réveilla le lendemain matin et qu'il se remémora les évènements de la veille, une nausée lui remonta dans la gorge et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Il savait simplement que le négatif l'emportait sur le tout petit positif.

Quand Bushido l'avait embrassé, Bill avait eu envie de se coller dans ses bras, contre lui, les sentiments qui commençaient à prendre vie en lui lui avaient explosé au nez et il se détesta.

Pourquoi se foutait-il dans une telle galère ? Bushido avait simplement pitié de lui, rien de plus.

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça. Il ne pouvait pas envisager ça. Non, définitivement non.

Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Bushido, les choses allaient trop vite, il le connaissait depuis quelques toutes petites journées... Mais de toute façon, il ne devait pas lui laisser le temps de se rendre compte qu'il était aussi insignifiant. Bill ne méritait pas l'attention de Bushido, il ne méritait rien, et il allait se ruiner, ce qu'il ressentait allait le détruire. Parce que c'était immonde, injuste, et forcément à sens unique.

La journée commençait mal et lorsque Bill trouva le mot de Bushido ainsi qu'une clé, unique. Il fondit en larmes.

[g]« Je n'avais pas envie d'aller travailler. Je rentre tôt. »[/g]

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Bushido tourna la clé dans la serrure et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucune lampe allumée. Son premier réflexe fut de se précipiter dans la chambre de Bill et il ferma les yeux de soulagement en voyant que ses affaires étaient toujours là.

Il avait pensé toute la journée à la soirée de la veille. Il avait sûrement été trop loin, dans le même temps, Bill n'avait rien dit, avait répondu, avait serré sa main.

Retournant dans le salon, il fouilla dans sa besace qu'il n'avait même pas encore posé, et toucha du bout des doigts le papier épais et glacé qui était sorti de l'imprimante un peu plus tôt. Il serra les dents et se défit de son sac.

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Bill rentrer.

[g]« Hey »[/g] commença doucement le garçon.

[g]« Hey »[/g]

Il rejoignit Bushido dans la cuisine et s'arrêta face à lui à quelques centimètres. Toutes ses résolutions et ses idées noires s'envolèrent en un instant et il se blottit dans ses bras.

Le grand homme referma ses bras autour de lui, ses résolutions avaient aussi disparu.

[g]« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »[/g] demanda Bill en se détachant et montrant le plan de travail du doigt.

[g]« J'ai quasiment terminé, merci. »

« Ca a été ta journée ? »[/g], Bill pâlit en prononçant ces mots, ils mettaient en exergue une relation dont il n'arrivait même pas à envisager la nature ou la réalité.

[g]« Du boulot, c'est passé vite. Toi ? »

« Je suis sorti...je suis allé dans une boite d'intérim, j'ai déposé des CV un peu partout, et je sais pas, ça marche pas pour le moment. »

« C'est pas très important... »[/g] répondit Bushido en levant les yeux vers lui.

[g]« Si, ça l'est »[/g]

Et il tourna les talons, se rendant dans sa chambre, une boule dans la gorge. La dernière phrase avait été dite sur un ton vraiment désagréable, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'agaçait tellement, sa faiblesse, son incapacité à se maîtriser.

Il n'avait tellement pas confiance en lui même qu'il ne pouvait pas envisager un seul instant que Bushido s'intéressait à lui comme lui s'intéressait à Bushido. Il se détestait suffisamment de sa faiblesse, de ses sentiments, c'était écœurant, son père avait raison, personne ne s'intéresserait vraiment à lui, et sa manière d'aimer était simplement immonde.

Il était assis sur son lit, dos à la porte et il ne bougeait pas. Ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, son visage dans ses mains, il se concentrait sur les petites étoiles blanches qui apparaissaient sur ses paupières closes. Il s'était tellement coupé du monde extérieur en quelques secondes qu'il sursauta en sentant le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui et une main se poser sur son avant-bras.

[g]« C'est quoi le problème Bill ? »[/g] demanda doucement Bushido.

[g]« Moi »

« Arrête tes conneries ! » [/g]répondit brusquement Bushido, si brusquement que Bill sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, se tournant vers lui.

[g]« Bill, je te mens pas bordel ! Tu te pointes dans ma vie et j'ai juste envie que tu y restes. C'est jamais arrivé. Ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je le voulais et je le veux encore même si je devrais rien te dire. C'est sincère. Je sais pas quoi faire pour te faire comprendre que tu es tellement meilleur que tout ce que tu peux penser de toi même. »[/g], sa main vint se poser sur la joue du garçon. [g]« Je sais que rien n'est facile en ce moment mais... putain laisse moi juste être un tout petit peu là pour toi. »[/g]

Au fur et à mesure que les paroles de Bushido parvenaient aux oreilles de Bill, ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues.

[g]« Je suis désolé...je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne comprends pas. Je veux pas être un poids pour toi. Anis... »[/g]

Bill ficha sa tête dans le cou de Bushido. Parce que malgré toutes ses angoisses et toutes ses réticences, il avait besoin du contact, de sentir que ce besoin était réciproque.

[g]« Ai confiance en toi, tu vaux tellement le coup Bill. Et ai confiance en moi, un petit peu, essaye... »[/g]

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui, inspira longuement et de lui même, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bushido. Il en avait envie, le oui et le non se disputaient la place principale en lui-même, mais cette fois le oui l'emportait.

Leurs bouches s'effleuraient, très légèrement, puis Bushido appuya, le gamin était en train de le rendre dingue dans tous les sens du terme. Nerveux, il aspira doucement la lèvre inférieure de Bill et le garçon se cambra contre lui. Entrouvrant la bouche, il vint caresser ses lèvres avec sa langue, le plus subtilement possible et renforça sa prise sur le bas du dos de Bill en sentant la langue, timide, du brun venir à sa rencontre.

Délicatement, le baiser s'approfondit et lorsque Bill poussa un léger gémissement, Bushido le poussa en arrière avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, tout en continuant à s'embrasser. Couchés sur le flanc, ils se faisaient face, la main de Bushido posée sur la hanche de Bill, celle de Bill contre le torse large du grand homme.

Bushido fit glisser sa main et appuya légèrement sur le bas des reins du garçon, il le rapprocha de lui sans cesser de l'embrasser. C'était doux, léger, et il adorait ça.

Bill se colla au corps chaud de Bushido, glissant une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser, mais il n'avait jamais été embrassé comme ça. Bushido savait exactement quoi faire et les joues de Bill s'embrasaient de plus en plus, tout comme son ventre et ses reins.

Ce qu'il sentait contre sa hanche, ce qu'il sentait dans son jean, ne mentaient pas. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ça le mettait mal à l'aise ou non.

Lorsque la main de Bushido descendit encore un petit peu et qu'elle appuya d'avantage, Bill décida que ça ne le dérangeait pas et le courant électrique qui lui parcouru le corps alors que la grande main passait sous son tee-shirt acheva de le convaincre.

Ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'au visage de Bushido et s'attardèrent sur sa mâchoire dessinée.

Ils s'embrassaient toujours et un grondement monta dans la gorge du grand homme alors que Bill se cambrait contre son bas-ventre. Bill gémit alors qu'il sentait Bushido réagir contre lui.

Soudainement, ce dernier brisa le baiser, se reculant à peine et il murmura contre les lèvres du garçon :

[g]« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête »

« Je suis pas sûr d'y arriver »[/g] répondit Bil après s'être léché les lèvres.

[g]« Moi non plus. J'en ai pas envie, vraiment pas, mais là, si tu me laisses continuer... »[/g], il ne finit pas et recommença à l'embrasser.

Bill se recula à son tour, à regret, il ne voulait pas que ça cesse mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait aller plus loin et ça l'engageait à quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer ou assumer. Il voulait avoir confiance, en Bushido, en lui même. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que l'homme lui trouvait, comment il pouvait l'intéresser de cette manière. Honteux, il se disait parfois que Bushido voulait juste du sexe avec lui puis le virer. Mais il chassait rapidement cette idée. Il commençait vraiment à éprouver des sentiments inhabituels pour l'homme qui était en train de le regarder comme s'il était une petite chose précieuse.

Il se redressa en grimaçant, son bas ventre tendu comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis très longtemps et se tourna vers Bushido qui se rassit en gémissant lui aussi.

Bill le regarda intensément et en occultant totalement les doutes qui l'envahissaient, posa doucement sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse, ses doigts traînant sur l'entrejambe de Bushido. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, et se mordit la lèvre.

La tête de Bushido partit en arrière et il grogna.

[g]« Bill... »[/g]

Le garçon remonta légèrement sa main et la posa sur ce qui l'effrayait et l'excitait. Le hanches de Bushido remontèrent légèrement. Bill se pencha sur lui et attrapa ses lèvres. Il bougea jusqu'à se retrouver sur les genoux de l'homme, leurs bassins emboîtés.

Il était en train de se laisse emporter par son désir et son excitation, l'adrénaline affluait dans son cerveau et il tremblait

Les mains de Bushido étaient posées sur ses reins et descendaient de plus en plus.

[g]« Anis... »

« Hum...? »

« Il faut qu'on arrête mais...moi...j'y arriverai pas »[/g]

Bill lui foutait le cerveau à l'envers, il changeait d'attitude toutes les secondes et le rendait fou. Il savait pourquoi le garçon était aussi hésitant, mais...

Il serra Bill contre lui et s'écarta légèrement.

[g]« Stop, on arrête...maintenant, ou... »[/g]

Bill donna un coup de bassin en avant.

Ils gémirent ensemble.

[g]« Anis... »

« Descend Bill »[/g] souffla Bushido.

[g]« J'y arrive pas »[/g]

Il donna un autre coup de bassin. Bushido enfonça ses doigts dans le dos de Bill et l'embrassa plus fort.

[g]« Okay...on arrête, vraiment, maintenant. Parce que je vais pas réussir à... »[/g]

Bill le coupa en fourrant sa langue dans sa bouche et se releva brusquement.

Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées. Ses mains tremblaient et lorsque les yeux de Bushido se posèrent sur la bosse qui déformait son jean, Bill rougit de plus belle.

Le grand homme se leva à son tour, pas vraiment dans un meilleur état et après avoir embrassé Bill une dernière fois, il tourna les talons.

[g]« Tu n'as pas faim ? Parce que moi si. Viens »[/g], c'était lourd de sous entendus et Bill frissonna.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Assis chacun d'un côté de la table basse, leur assiette devant eux, la télévision en fond sonore, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, sans échanger un mot.

Bill essayait de se persuader qu'il devait arrêter ça tout de suite, qu'il allait le regretter, ou que Bushido allait le regretter. Mais ses pensées revenaient toujours vers ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt et son aine recommençait à palpiter. Il avait simplement envie de recommencer à l'embrasser, d'être contre lui et de sentir les mains de Bushido sur son dos. Tout à l'heure, il s'était senti attirant, désiré, vivant, comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

[g]« Bill ? »[/g]

Le garçon releva la tête.

[g]« Oui ? »

« Je suis désolé »

« Pour...? »

« Tout à l'heure »[/g]

Il frissonna sous le regard noir de Bushido.

[g]« Oh...non. Tu ne devrais pas. Enfin...hum, dans ce cas là, il faudrait que je m'excuse aussi... »[/g] répondit Bill en baissant les yeux et en rougissant.

Bushido se mordit l'intérieur des joues, il avait goûté au fruit défendu et il crevait d'envie de recommencer. L'excitation lui tordait le ventre et il avait en tête les lèvres de Bill sur les siennes, sa main sur son entrejambe, les mouvements de ses hanches, le dessin encré qu'il avait aperçu sur son ventre. Il ne pouvait pas stopper le flot de ses pensées.

[g]« Anis... »[/g], Bill avait presque gémit son prénom.

Bushido le regarda, fronçant les sourcils, Bill avait l'air étrangement sérieux et concentré.

[g]« Je... »[/g], il inspira longuement, [g]« Non, laisse tomber, on va fumer ? »[/g]

Bushido hocha la tête et se leva, récupérant son paquet de cigarettes en passant.

Ils sortirent sur le balcon et Bill se tendit en sentant une main se poser dans le bas de son dos alors qu'il passait la porte fenêtre. Il se retourna vivement et fit ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis qu'il avait quitté sa chambre. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Bushido et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas...

Et pourtant. Pourtant Bushido recula, sans s'éloigner de Bill. Une main dans son dos, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il les conduisit vers le canapé. Et sans rien arrêter, ils s'y installèrent, Bill assit sur ses genoux.

Les actes étaient toujours timides, mais leurs respirations s'accéléraient.

Bill ne se savait pas capable d'être aussi hardi. Mais son désir prenait le dessus, et il se sentait tout bonnement incapable d'arrêter. Il avait envie de cette proximité. Envie de l'embrasser. Envie de sentir ses mains sur lui.

Il avait besoin de tout ça, parce que ça lui donnait, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, une image et une idée de lui même qu'il n'avait jamais envisagées.

Et Bushido était en train de lui donner tout ce qu'il désirait et même plus.

Il quitta ses lèvres pour son cou, sentant la barbe naissante sous ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, il s'était mis à rouler des hanches, écrasant son bassin contre celui de Bushido, il y avait trop de tension dans son bas ventre. Les mains de l'homme étaient posées sur la ceinture de son jean, et accompagnaient ses mouvements.

Progressivement, elles passèrent sous son tee-shirt, caressant son dos, retraçant sa colonne vertébrale. Il les posa à plat et renversa Bill. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le canapé, Bushido entre les jambes du garçon. Ils gémirent de cette proximité nouvelle.

L'esprit de Bill était uniquement focalisé sur le corps massif et brûlant de Bushido contre le sien. Sa bouche qui descendait sur sa mâchoire, dans son cou. Sa langue s'attardait le long de sa carotide. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se consumer de l'intérieur, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation, il n'avait jamais été aussi loin, avec personne. Ce qu'il ressentait était totalement inédit et il n'arrivait plus à penser, il savait seulement qu'il n'y avait plus une once d'hésitation en lui.

Bushido remonta son tee-shirt, laissant ses doigts traîner son ventre, Bill se cambra pour l'aider et gémit en sentant les lèvres de l'homme sur le haut de son tatouage, juste à la limite de l'élastique de son sous-vêtement.

Il remonta le long de son corps et tout près de son oreille, il murmura :

[g]« Tu me dis d'arrêter... »[/g]

Les mains de Bill passèrent très légèrement sous le jean de Bushido et il appuya, de sorte que leurs érections s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre.

L'homme se redressa et habilement, sans quitter le brun des yeux, déboucla la ceinture qui lui faisait face, déboutonna son jean et le descendit jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Bill bougea pour l'aider. Bushido fit de même avec son propre pantalon et se rallongea sur lui.

Il n'allait pas le toucher directement, pas se déshabiller, c'était encore trop tôt, mais il avait envie d'aller plus loin avec Bill. De lui montrer à quel point il lui plaisait, à quel point il s'était attaché à lui, à quel point il avait envie de lui.

Le contact, sans l'épaisseur de leurs jeans, fit trembler Bill des pieds à la tête. Il gémit dans la bouche de Bushido et remonta son tee-shirt pour découvrir son dos. Il aimait sentir les muscles puissant sous ses doigts, les sentir jouer sous la peau douce et brûlante.

Ils s'embrassaient, se frottaient l'un contre l'autre , leurs sexes gonflés et palpitants. L'esprit de Bushido commençait à s'embrumer, il aimerait tellement plus, mais pour l'instant c'était juste incroyablement dingue, et il s'en contenterait.

Sentir les mains de Bushido partout, sa langue qui explorait sa bouche et son cou. Ses propres mains qui sentaient le bassin du grand homme aller et venir contre le sien était tout simplement dément pour Bill.

L'idée seule de la situation faisait contracter son ventre. Bushido prenait soin de lui, le caressait, l'embrassait, l'excitait.

Bientôt leurs mouvements s'intensifièrent, l'homme passa sa main entre leurs deux ventres et la descendit juste à la limite du sexe de Bill, il avait besoin de sentir leurs chaleurs mélangées.

Il sentit Bill se tendre contre lui et lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était proche de la libération, il descendit légèrement et le prit en main, il n'eut absolument pas besoin de bouger et Bill jouit. Son corps se cambrant contre lui. Sentir le sperme chaud entre ses doigts, les tremblements de Bill, son cri presque silencieux et les ongles du garçon s'enfonçant dans son dos ainsi que la réalité de la situation qui le frappa de plein fouet, le firent rejoindre Bill, et l'intérieur de son corps se serra et explosa.

Il retomba sur le garçon, respirant aussi fort que lui, de manière aussi saccadé. Bill avait l'impression que son corps était de plomb et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais bouger, il sentait le coeur de Bushido battre fort contre sa poitrine. Sa main était posée sur le dos nu de l'homme, là où son tee-shirt était légèrement relevé.

Bill croyait avoir déjà eu des orgasmes puissants, mais aucun n'était comparable à celui-là. Il nicha sa tête au creux du de l'épaule de Bushido, une odeur de cannelle et de musc lui parvenait et l'apaisait, il soupira longuement.

Précautionneusement, Bushido se releva, referma son pantalon en serrant les dents, il avait besoin d'une douche. Il tendit la main et aida Bill à se relever, il l'attira tout près de lui et en le regardant, referma un à un les boutons de son jean, il sentait sa chaleur et son humidité tout près de lui, et une vague brûlante lui parcourut à nouveau le ventre. Il l'embrassa très doucement et sortit sur le balcon récupérant le paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait abandonné plus tôt.

Il s'accouda sur la rambarde, et fuma tranquillement, Bill le rejoignant quelques secondes plus tard. La boucle de sa ceinture encore ouverte tinta contre le métal du balcon.

Le garçon frissonna en allumant sa cigarette, il faisait vraiment froid, mais ça n'avait tellement pas d'importance.

Il venait de franchir une étape majeure de sa vie, avec Bushido. Il s'était livré à lui, comme jamais avec quiconque auparavant et il se sentait bien.

Bushido jeta son mégot et se tourna vers Bill. Il le regarda fumer en silence, les yeux perdus dans le vague, embrassant les lumières de la ville.

Son profil parfait se découpant dans l'obscurité, il avait encore envie de sa bouche, de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu recommencer indéfiniment ce qu'ils venaient de faire et même plus. Tellement plus.

Seulement il savait qu'ils étaient déjà allés très loin et que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée de pousser les choses.

Bill tendit le main vers lui et la posa à plat sur son ventre, seulement recouverte du tee-shirt fin. Il sentait les abdominaux fermes et la chaleur qui en émanait.

Bushido posa sa main sur la sienne et serra doucement ses longs doigts fins. Il remonta le long de son bras, glissant dans la manche de son tee-shirt. Il redescendit sur son avant-bras et l'attira à lui.

[g]« Je crois que je vais aller dormir »[/g] murmura le grand homme. [g]« Prendre une douche et dormir, tu m'as tué »[/g]

Et c'était vrai.

Bill se serra un peu plus contre lui. Tentant de lui montrer ce qu'il se sentait incapable de dire.

Bushido embrassa son front.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

En attendant que Bushido ne libère la salle de bain, Bill s'était installé dans sa chambre.  
Allongé sur son lit, il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, seulement de se remémorer tranquillement les évènements précédents. Il repensait simplement à un geste, un son, une odeur et son ventre se remettait à tourbillonner comme un fou.

Il avait compris son attirance pour Bushido depuis le début mais il ne souhaitait en aucun cas que ça ne devienne une réalité. Il ne pensait de toute façon pas que ça pourrait être possible.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Bushido.

[g]« J'ai terminé... »[/g]

Bill leva les yeux pour les rebaisser aussitôt. L'homme était à moitié nu, portant seulement le bas de son pyjama, à peine serré sur ses hanches.

Le garçon avait envie de poser ses mains sur lui, le toucher, redessiner chacun de ses muscles apparent.

Mais il se leva simplement en murmurant :

[g]« Merci »[/g]

Bushido n'avait pas bougé et alors que Bill passait devant lui, il lui attrapa le poignet, le garda quelques secondes et le porta à son visage. Juste à l'intérieur, il déposa ses lèvres et sortit très furtivement sa langue. Il se rapprocha de l'oreille de Bill et lui dit tout doucement :

[g]« Je ne te laisserai pas partir, d'accord ? Bonne nuit gamin »[/g]

Et il effleura rapidement ses lèvres.

Lorsque Bill pénétra dans la salle de bain, il tremblait et n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre Bushido, pour qu'il le fasse vibrer, pour qu'à son contact il se sente bien. Et, il rougit en y pensant, pour le voir jouir, pour voir son visage à cet instant là, comme il l'avait vu tout à l'heure.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Lorsque Bill se réveilla le lendemain, il se sentait serein et reposé. Bien sûr une petite pointe d'angoisse et de doute persistait au coin de son ventre, mais elle ne prenait pas tout la place et il allait plutôt bien.

Mû par l'envie, il se leva et se dirigea directement en direction de l'endroit où Bushido lui avait laissé les petits mots et la clé les jours précédents.

Cette fois, il y trouva, en plus d'une feuille blanche pliée, une enveloppe de moyennes dimensions.

Il lu d'abord les mots de l'homme et son estomac se contracta sous l'impulsion d'une intuition dérangeante.

[i]« Ne flippe pas. Ne m'en veut pas. Et voit juste à quel point j'avais raison. »[/i]

Avec appréhension, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit quelques feuilles de papier glacé.

Une sourde colère et une inexplicable émotion montèrent en lui alors qu'il les examinait. Elles se mêlaient en quelque chose de très déstabilisant qui le fit vaciller.

Il s'agissait de clichés de lui. De son visage plus précisément. Ils n'étaient pas très nets, assez sombres, en noir et blanc.

Etrangement, Bill avait presque l'impression de voir une autre personne. Quelqu'un qui n'était peut-être pas si désagréable à regarder.

Il les examina les unes après les autres, il y en avait une petite dizaine, des clichés assez semblables et pourtant animés de différences minimes qui les rendaient très particuliers.

Mais chacune des photographies lui renvoyaient l'image de celui qu'il cherchait à éviter depuis tellement longtemps et qu'il détestait tant qu'il n'arrivait même pas à le regarder imprimé sur du papier brillant.

Il les reposa et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il regarda le peu d'affaires qu'il avait, étalées dans cette pièce.

Il était en colère parce qu'il avait dit à Bushido qu'il ne voulait pas être pris en photo, vraiment pas et qu'il l'avait fait à son insu. Bill le ressentait comme une trahison. Il avait expliqué à Bushido...il lui avait tout dit, mais l'homme ne l'avait pas écouté. Il lui avait demandé sa confiance et l'avait trahie aussi vite.

Il se sentait triste et fatigué, amer et nauséeux, mal à l'aise.

Il s'habilla, rangea ce qui devait l'être et quitta l'appartement un sac sur l'épaule et l'autre à la main.

Mais il avait laissé sa vieille montre sous son oreiller. Peut-être que finalement Bushido n'avait pas tout à fait tort...

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Il était plus de vingt-trois heures lorsque Bushido pénétra dans son appartement. Il avait été retenu au studio, un shoot qu'il pensait simple s'était au final avéré très compliqué et fastidieux.

Il avait eu du mal à se concentrer, attendant avec impatience le moment où il rentrerait chez lui et où il pourrait être confronté à la réaction de Bill quant à ce qu'il lui avait laissé ce matin.

Et il la prit de plein fouet cette réaction en ouvrant la porte de chez lui, et en se rendant immédiatement dans la chambre de Bill comme il l'avait fait la veille. Tout était vide. Il n'y avait plus personne, plus d'affaires. Rien.

Bushido se sentait désemparé, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bill lui saute dans les bras, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça non plus.

Il retourna dans le salon et s'affala dans le canapé. Il fouilla dans sa poche et alluma une cigarette, lui qui détestait fumer à l'intérieur.

Il avait tout gâché.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Bill inspira longuement et toqua.

Il avait tenté plein de choses, vraiment essayé, mais c'était la seule solution qui semblait s'imposer à lui ce soir.

La température était négative depuis le milieu de l'après-midi, aucun de ses « amis » n'avait répondu à ses messages et il se sentait tout simplement incapable de dormir dehors ou dans un foyer d'accueil, comme avant. C'était au dessus de ses forces, l'idée même l'angoissait tellement qu'elle l'avait fait vomir un peu plus tôt.

Bushido lui manquait, il avait besoin de le voir, de lui parler, de sentir sa présence rassurante, malgré tout.

Il commençait à s'en vouloir, il avait tout gâché parce qu'il était incapable d'assumer son image, d'assumer le fait que quelqu'un puisse vraiment s'intéresser à lui. Et c'était vraiment très bête.  
Il avait eu le temps d'y penser depuis le matin. Et les trois conclusions qui s'étaient imposées à lui étaient sans appel. D'une part, il était tombé amoureux de Bushido, c'était difficile à avouer, à envisager mais c'était un fait. D'autre part, il avait fait une énorme connerie en partant et il se sentait vraiment idiot, son impulsion avait été mauvaise et il le savait maintenant. Et enfin, il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer sans Bushido, c'était inconcevable mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire.

Il attendit longtemps devant cette porte qu'il connaissait bien. Brusquement, le battant s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme au regard d'abord surpris puis froid et indifférent.

[g]« Je ne veux plus te voir, va-t-en. »[/g]

Et l'homme referma la porte au nez d'un Bill au souffle coupé prêt à s'effondrer. Il trouva pourtant la force de faire demi-tour et de sortir de l'immeuble.

Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration et était à deux doigts de s'évanouir, mais il tint le coup avec cette idée en tête : c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait son père.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Il n'avait pas de montre, pas de batterie sur son téléphone portable, aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était et il avait l'impression que son corps entier tremblait de froid. Il n'avait même pas la force d'avoir peur.

Il s'était d'abord réfugié dans un immonde parking souterrain avant de s'en faire déloger par un veilleur désagréable et violent. Il se trouvait maintenant près dans le renfoncement d'une porte cochère dans une rue qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il résista un long moment, tentant de s'endormir mais son esprit occupé par Bushido restait en éveil. Et finalement, il comprit, il était dehors, en pleine nuit, transi de froid, sans aucune perspective d'avenir valable, et ayant gâché quelque chose qui commençait à vraiment lui tenir à coeur, vraiment dans la merde pour résumer.

Il se leva difficilement et marcha, tentant de se repérer dans le quartier.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, Bill se retrouva, immobile et paralysé d'angoisse devant une porte close.

Il tritura la clé qui se trouvait dans sa poche et décida qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en servir, ce serait déplacé et mal venu.

Il espérait simplement que Bushido n'aurait pas la même réaction que son père, il priait pour ça.

Il frappa doucement contre le panneau de bois et attendit.

Il attendit longtemps.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et Bushido apparu, il portait encore des vêtements de ville et semblait froissé comme si il s'était endormi dans une endroit non prévu à cet effet.

Il le regarda de la tête aux pieds.

Le garçon tremblait, avait les joues roses et les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'effaça.

[g]« Entre »[/g]

Le garçon pénétra dans l'appartement et sursauta en entendant Bushido lui demander :

[g]« Tu es revenu parce que t'en avais envie ou parce que t'avais besoin d'un lit ? »

« Anis... »[/g] gémit le garçon pathétiquement.

[g]« J'ai besoin de savoir, tu peux pas me laisser m'engager dans quelque chose dont je ne sais finalement rien. Je t'ai demandé d'avoir confiance en moi, j'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en toi. »

« Tu ah trahi ma confiance »[/g] souffla Bill.

[g]« Pardon ? »[/g]

Ils se faisaient face dans le salon, Bushido les bras croisés, l'air digne et presque hautain, Bill l'air misérable.

[g]« Les photos, je t'avais demandé... »

« Bill ! »[/g] le coupa Bushido. [g]« Arrête, ce ne sont que des photos. »[/g]

Le garçon reprit un peu de contenance.

[g]« Non, ce ne sont pas que des photos ! Je ne me supporte pas ! Encore moins en photo, putain, si tu le comprends pas, essaye au moins de le respecter. »[/g]

Bushido s'avança soudainement vers lui et le prit par la main, le tirant à sa suite.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain et le planta dans le grand miroir.

[g]« Ne bouge pas »[/g]

Il régla les lumières de sorte à ce qu'une unique ampoule douce éclaire la pièce.

Il se posta derrière lui.

[g]« Regarde toi »[/g]

Il le força à relever la tête.

[g]« Bill, regarde toi »[/g]

Le garçon leva finalement les yeux et croisa son regard et celui de Bushido dans le miroir.

L'homme amena sa main vers son visage.

[g]« Regarde. Regarde comme tu es beau. »[/g]

Il laissa glisser ses doigts le long de sa joue.

[g]« Ton visage, il est parfait. Ta mâchoire est dessinée, tes joues sont creusées comme il faut, ta peau est douce »[/g]

Il appuyait chacun de ses mots par des gestes et des contacts légers.

[g]« Ta bouche..j'ai tout le temps envie de l'embrasser, si tu savais... »[/g]

Il remonta légèrement ses doigts.

[g]« Et ton nez, fin, légèrement retroussé, tu sais à quel point il est joli ? »[/g]

Il remonta encore.

[g]« Tes yeux, putain Bill, quand je te regarde dans les yeux, j'ai juste l'impression qu'il n'y a aucune limite, que tout est possible, tu me rends dingue, tu sais ça ? »[/g]

Avec douceur mais fermement Bushido attrapa les rebords du tee-shirt de Bill et les releva pour lui retirer.

Il passa sa main sur le ventre du garçon qui frissonna.

[g]« Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es désirable. [/g]

Il baladait ses doigts sur le torse de Bill dont les yeux étaient à demi-clos. Bushido était collé à lui, il le sentait contre son dos nu, contre ses fesses.

Il lui embrassa très légèrement l'épaule.

[g]« Tu es fin, dessiné, une oeuvre d'art Bill. Tout en toi m'attire et me plaît. »[/g]

Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Léchant sa peau laiteuse.

Bushido menait la danse mais il n'en menait finalement pas large. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Bill aussi peu vêtu et la situation commençait à vraiment l'exciter.

[g]« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Parce que moi, j'adore ça. Tu es la plus belle personne qu'il m'est était donnée de voir. »[/g]

Insidieusement ses mains descendirent sur la ceinture du garçon et commencèrent à la déboucler.

[g]« Hum »[/g]

Bill était incapable de répondre mais les doigts de Bushido avaient effleuré son érection dont il n'avait pas, encore quelques secondes auparavant, pris conscience.

Bushido se colla un peu plus à lui et vint murmurer à son oreille.

[g]« Tu [i]sens[/i] à quel point ça me plait, Bill ? »[/g]

Il donna un coup de bassin vers l'avant et tira sur les boutons de la braguette de Bill, les faisant sauter un à un.

Bill haleta.

Il avait fermé les yeux en sentant les mains de Bushido s'aventurer « là ».

[g]« Regarde »[/g] ordonna l'homme.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et la vue plus que la sensation le fit gémir. Une des mains de Bushido était posée sur sa taille et l'autre était passée sous son jean, reposant juste sur son aine, en dessous de son tatouage, à côté de son sexe.

Bushido embrassa sa mâchoire puis son cou.

Bill ne savait plus quoi regarder, ce que Bushido faisait ressortir de lui à cet instant, ce côté sensuel, sexuel, qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment autorisé à voir ou alors Bushido qui était en train de descendre son jean, laissant apparaître son boxer noir déformé par son érection maintenant plus que conséquente ?

L'homme attrapa la main de Bill, la tirant en arrière, sans ménagement, et la fit se poser sur son propre bas-ventre.

[g]« Alors, tu ne me crois toujours pas ? »[/g]

Il appuya sur la main de Bill, grognant sous la pression exercée.

De son propre chef, sans se retourner, Bill amena son autre main vers l'arrière et ouvrit le pantalon de Bushido.

Tous les deux étaient à presque égalité devant ce miroir, ils se regardaient et sans le quitter des yeux, Bushido passa sa main sous le sous-vêtement de Bill et posa sa paume sur son érection. Les genoux de Bill fléchirent mais Bushido le maintint contre lui avec son autre bras.

C'était la première fois, si on ne comptait pas la veille qui n'était pas une vraie première fois, que quelqu'un le touchait aussi intimement et aussi directement.

Bushido l'effleura du bout des doigts et remonta sa main pour baisser le boxer.

[g]« Toi aussi »[/g], murmura Bill.

[g]« Moi aussi ? »[/g] demanda Bushido.

[g]« Enlève-le »[/g]

L'homme regarda intensément Bill et s'exécuta. Il se colla à lui et gémit sourdement en sentant son érection contre les fesses nues de Bill.

Il emprisonna le sexe du garçon dans sa grande main et commença à le caresser.

[g]« Regarde toi. Regarde toi ! [/g] ordonna Bushido.

Alors Bill regarda l'homme le caresser dans le reflet du miroir et il se cambra. Il entendit Bushido grogner et sentit son sexe humide glisser entre ses fesses.

[g]« Tu es convaincu maintenant j'espère »[/g] murmura l'homme à son oreille avant de lécher le lobe duveteux et d'accélérer les mouvements de son poignet. Son autre main passait sur le ventre plat, remontait sur les pectoraux fins, jouait délicatement avec un téton sensible et ses propres hanches entamèrent un léger mouvement de va et vient contre les reins du garçon.

La main libre de Bushido monta vers le visage de Bill et un de ses doigts caressa ses lèvres. D'un mouvement de menton, le gamin attrapa ce doigt dans sa bouche et commença à le lécher, faisant jouer le métal doux de son piercing contre la peau brûlante. Bushido accéléra ses mouvements sur Bill et contre Bill qui était littéralement en train de le sucer, sans le quitter du regard.

La main de l'homme allait et venait, tournait légèrement, son pouce s'attardait sur le gland humide et sa propre érection était compressée entre les fesses fermes de Bill.

[g]« J'ai tellement envie de toi gamin »[/g]

Il accéléra ses mouvements.

La dimension absolument érotique du moment, Bushido partout sur lui et dans sa tête, toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait dites...rendaient Bill dingue. Et il commença à trembler, une étrange sensation lui serrant le ventre.

Lorsque Bushido le sentit se contracter contre, il bougea sa main plus rapidement lui ordonnant de se regarder. Il posa sa bouche sur son épaule et lorsqu'il le sentit sur le point de jouir, il le mordit, se délectant des cris puissants qui émanaient de lui, de son sperme qui lui coulait sur les doigts, de son sexe parcouru de spasmes de plaisir.

Bill tomba à genoux et Bushido le rejoignit à terre, toujours derrière lui et contre lui.

Il était penché en avant, appuyé sur ses avants-bras, il avait les yeux clos et respirait rapidement. Bushido était penché sur lui, dans une position vraiment suggestive, il adorait sentir Bill contre lui de cette façon, il avait envie de lui d'une façon...

Bill se releva doucement. Il se débarrassa de son jean et de son boxer encore autour de ses genoux et se tourna vers le grand homme.

Il le poussa en arrière, le débarrassa de ses vêtements et s'assit sur le haut de ses cuisses, complètement nu.

[g]« Bill...? »[/g]

Le garçon le regarda droit dans les yeux en désignant son érection du doigt.

[g]« Dis moi comment faire »[/g]

Son ton était ferme et sans appel. Le grand homme ferma les yeux en expirant lentement par la bouche comme s'il essayait de se calmer.

[g]« Fais comme tu le ferais sur toi »[/g] répondit-il doucement, plantant son regard dans le sien.

Bill se pencha en avant et embrassa Bushido. Il était dans le coton, complètement terrassé par son orgasme mais terrifié et alerte. Il avait envie de faire ce qu'il allait faire mais il avait peur de mal s'y prendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qu'il avait compris, c'est qu'il devait mettre ses hésitations de côté, et prendre sur lui, il n'allait pas forcément échouer.

Il l'embrassait à pleine bouche, jouant avec son piercing, avec sa langue, il l'embrassait comme il avait envie de le faire, comme lui aimait l'être. Il voulait lui faire plaisir comme lui en prenait.

Il ne se détacha pas de lui et fit glisser sa main sur son ventre musclé. Bill aurait presque voulu regarder, s'attarder sur son corps parfaitement entretenu et musclé. Sur sa peau brune et chaude. Sur son goût de musc et d'épices. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable pour le moment.

Alors il fit glisser sa main et la posa autour de la base de l'érection de Bushido. Et remonta ses doigts, en l'effleurant légèrement du bout des ongles.

Ils s'embrassaient toujours et la main de Bill se serra autour du sexe palpitant de Bushido. Lentement il commença des mouvements de hauts en bas, serrant doucement la peau fine et sensible. Il fit les choses qu'il aimait se faire, les choses que Bushido lui avait faites plus tôt.

Il quitta la bouche de Bushido pour descendre dans son cou, puis ses clavicules, ses pectoraux et son ventre. Il laissa traîner sa langue sur ce ventre qu'il convoitait tant.

Son visage était juste au dessus de l'entrejambe de Bushido qui retenait sa respiration. Il sentait le souffle de Bill sur le sommet de son sexe.

Et il le fit.

Le grand homme rejeta la tête en arrière alors que Bill donnait un premier coup de langue sur son gland humide. Il lécha délicatement, avec délectation, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, mais il avait eu tellement envie de goûter Bushido, de faire cette chose qu'il devinait vraiment agréable, qu'il n'avait finalement hésité qu'un instant.

Il joua de sa langue sur toute la longueur de l'érection de Bushido.

Le grand homme n'arrivait pas à y croire, il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, se concentrant simplement sur son plaisir, essayant de le retenir.

Un cri lui échappa alors que la bouche de Bill glissait sur toute sa longueur. Le garçon n'avait pas de point de comparaison mais il savait que Bushido était imposant de ce côté là...et il aimait ça. Il aimait le sentir réagir à la moindre de ses caresses, au moindre de ses gestes. Ca lui faisait un bien fou, de se sentir désiré, désireux, désirable. Et donner du plaisir était la chose la plus incroyable qui lui était arrivée. Il pouvait faire quelque chose de bien, de très bien apparemment, vu la façon dont réagissait Bushido sous ses doigts et ses lèvres.

Il coupla sa bouche et ses mains, il ne savait pas si c'était bien, mais son instinct lui avait soufflé de le faire et il semblait que c'était que c'était une excellente chose vu la façon dont les cuisses et le ventre de Bushido se contractèrent sous lui.

[g]« Bill... »[/g], l'homme haletait, ce n'étaient pas que les gestes qui le rendaient dingue, c'était la situation tout entière. De Bill nu sur lui, de ses cheveux qui lui caressent le ventre, de sa bouche partout, de son érection nouvelle contre sa cuisse.

Et il eut à peine le temps de repousser Bill qu'il jouit sur son ventre comme ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé.

Bill ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il se fourra contre sa poitrine, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

[g]« Putain » murmura Bushido

[g]« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé »[/g] répéta Bill

Le grand homme lui caressa doucement le dos en l'embrassant.

[g]« Non, non, Bill...Je...Putain. Viens. »[/g]

Il l'aida à se lever et le conduit sous la douche, délicatement il le nettoya et le sécha. Bill ne le quittait pas des yeux.

[g]« Anis...? »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux dormir avec toi »

«Mais...putain mais évidemment »[/g]

Et quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Bill était allongé contre Bushido, une incroyable envie de pleurer lui tenaillant le coeur, il murmura :

[g]« J'ai peur »

« De moi ? »

« De moi »

« Je te laisserai pas repartir Bill »

« Je partirai pas »[/g]

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Lorsque le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, Bushido appuya sur le petit bouton pour l'éteindre. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien. Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa alors qu'il se rappelait que Bill avait dormi avec lui.

Le garçon était contre lui, son dos contre son torse, il dormait encore. Bushido passa son bras autour de sa taille et caressa son ventre nu.

Toujours endormi, Bill se tourna et se mis face au grand homme, fourrant son nez dans le creux de son épaule et il gémit dans son sommeil.

Bushido laissa sa main se balader dans le dos du gamin, remontant sur ses omoplates et jusque dans ses cheveux. Puis il descendit bas sur ses reins. Il passa ses doigts sous son boxer et effleura doucement ses fesses rebondies.

Bill gémit en remuant légèrement. Sa bouche se posa dans le cou de Bushido et il téta doucement, sortant sa langue à intervalles régulières.

L'homme appuya un peu son geste, caressant de manière un peu moins innocente faisant se cambrer Bill contre lui.

Il savait qu'il devait encore être à moitié endormi, il entendait sa respiration basse, profonde et pourtant il sentait son bas ventre durcir contre sa propre cuisse.

Bill se réveillait petit à petit. Il se sentait bouillant, dans un cocon brûlant, et surtout il sentait la main de Bushido sur ses fesses, son ventre tendu, l'érection de l'homme contre son ventre.

Ils commencèrent à bouger l'un contre l'autre sous la couette, comme protégés sous un bouclier moelleux, rien de mal ne pouvait arriver.

La main de Bushido se faisait plus ferme. Bill embrassait plus durement son cou et chercha ses lèvres.

Au moment où il les trouva, il sentit les doigts de l'homme glisser vers l'endroit de son corps le plus intime et le plus inexploré.

Il se détacha de ses lèvres et haleta. Bushido retira sa main et murmura :

[g]« Excuse moi »

« Non »[/g]

Et il recommença à l'embrasser, se cambrant pour lui présenter ce qui semblait être l'objet de sa convoitise.

Bushido glissa à nouveau sa main sous le sous-vêtement, descendant ses doigts vers l'intime endroit de Bill. Il jouait et caressait.

Le respiration du gamin s'accélérait et il bougeait de plus en plus contre l'homme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher et de l'embrasser, être capable de faire ressentir quelque chose à quelqu'un, lui donner du plaisir, il n'avait jamais envisagé que ça puisse être aussi exceptionnel. Bill voulait se prouver que tout ça était bien vrai, que c'était lui qui mettait Bushido dans cet état.

Ils s'embrassaient toujours, se frottant l'un à l'autre et le grand homme entra en Bill, à peine, et pourtant cela suffit à provoquer un long frisson chez les deux.

Bushido ne savait presque plus quoi faire, il était quasiment immobile. Et il ne continua que lorsque la main de Bill passa sur son sexe et serra doucement. Avec la plus grande douceur dont il était capable, Bushido pénétra un peu loin en l'embrassant plus fort.

Le garçon se crispa un instant, puis reprit ses mouvements sur l'imposante érection qui lui faisait face.

Il avait du mal à se concentrer à la fois sur ce qui passait en lui et sur ce qu'il faisait pour Bushido.

La sensation était vraiment étrange, un peu...dérangeante, mais elle commençait à se transformer en quelque chose qui le prenait aux tripes et faisait se durcir encore plus son sexe.

Bushido bougeait en lui, jouait de lui, mordait ses lèvres, caressait sa langue, et sans que Bill ne s'en aperçoive vraiment, son doigts fut entièrement en lui. Il le pénétrait, allant plus loin à chaque mouvement.

Il s'amusa avec lui jusqu'à temps qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait, cet endroit qui fit gémir Bill.

Brusquement Bushido ôta sa main et cessa de l'embrasser. Tout aussi subitement, il tira sur son boxer, le faisant descendre le long de ses jambes et le jetant au loin, il fit de même avec le sien et poussa Bill sur le dos jusqu'à se retrouver allongé sur lui.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux parfaitement réveillés et Bushido prit les lèvres du gamin entre les siennes, il enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche et très lentement commença à rouler des hanches sur lui. Comme l'autre soir, sauf que là, ils étaient tous les deux nus.

Il bougeait avec une lenteur effarante et Bill plaqua ses mains sur le bas de ses reins pour l'inciter à aller plus vite et plus fort.

Leurs sexes glissaient ensemble, entre la chaleur moite de leurs ventres, contre la volonté de Bill, Bushido ralentit et avec douceur descendit jusqu'à ce qu'il viennent frapper derrière les testicules de Bill.

Le garçon ouvrit outrageusement les jambes et Bushido appuya légèrement contre son entrée. Il rentra à peine, il voulait juste voir ce que ça pouvait être, d'être en Bill.

Le garçon ne bougeait plus, une larme perlant au coin de l'oeil. Bushido se pencha à son oreille et chuchota :

[g]« Je n'irai pas plus loin, pas maintenant. Mais je te veux Bill, si tu savais à quel point. »[/g]

Le garçon ne bougea pas, il resserra sa prise autour de l'homme.

[g]« Anis...je... »

« Plus tard »[/g]

Bill était complètement bouleversé, il était à deux doigts de faire l'amour avec Bushido. Bushido, l'homme qui...qui avait tout changé. Il le voulait, vraiment.

Le grand homme descendit de Bill et se mit sur le côté, il le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Ils étaient tous les deux décontenancés et troublés. Ils avaient été tout près de franchir une nouvelle étape et étrangement Bushido n'en avait pas été capable sur l'instant. Parce que c'était Bill et parce que c'était différent depuis le début.

Progressivement ils se calmèrent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

[g]« Tu veux venir au studio avec moi ? »[/g]

Bill hocha la tête et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Bushido.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Bushido lui expliqua le programme de la journée alors qu'ils buvaient un café brûlant dans un grand gobelet. Ils passèrent devant le banc qui était un peu plus haut que l'entrée du studio. Ils échangèrent un regard et la main de Bill serra celle de l'homme mais ne dirent rien.

Le studio était un petit appartement construit à la manière d'un loft, c'est à dire composé d'une immense pièce centrale et de deux petites pièces adjacentes, une cuisine et une salle de bain. Bushido fit visiter chaque recoin à Bill sans lui lâcher la main. Il était fier de lui montrer tout ça, c'était le fruit de son travail, il s'était battu pour l'obtenir, avait travaillé sans relâche ces dernières années. Il voulait lui montrer que quand on voulait, on pouvait s'en sortir. Bushido avait tout appris seul, avait dégoté des contacts seul, s'était fait un nom à la force de sa volonté et de ses efforts.

[g]« Tu as quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ? » [/g]demanda Bill.

Il rougit alors que Bushido plantait son regard dans le sien, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, à chaque minute, à chaque contact de Bushido, et même quand il ne passait rien. Il mourrait d'envie que l'homme le plaque contre un mur et l'embrasse à lui en couper le souffle, ou que même, lui, s'agenouille devant son presque amant, déboucle sa ceinture et pose ses mains et sa bouche sur son érection. Il crevait d'envie de faire réagir Bushido, qu'il soit contre lui...en lui.

[g]« J'ai un shoot prévu d'ici une heure, pour des bijoux, si ça se passe bien, on devrait finir à quinze heures...si ça se passe moins bien...plutôt vers vingt heures »

« Anis ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je vais pas savoir quoi faire » [/g]répondit Bill en se tordant les mains. Il détestait être inutile ou incompétent.

[g]« Tu regardes et j'aurai sûrement besoin que tu m'aides pour quelques trucs »

« Je suis pas sûr de savoir quoi faire »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, et puis, je te veux près de moi »[/g] acheva Bushido en s'avançant vers Bill. Il l'attira à lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du garçons. Ce qui n'était qu'un innocent baiser, se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de passionné qui les laissa haletants alors qu'ils se détachaient l'un de l'autre avec difficulté.

Bill adorait parler avec Bushido, passer du temps avec lui simplement. Mais le contact physique, sexuel, donnait une tout autre dimension à leur relation. Il avait redonné confiance à Bill, plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer, parce que Bushido lui donnait l'impression d'aimer son corps, même si lui ne se supportait pas, voir qu'il pouvait ne serait-ce que [i]plaire[/i] à l'autre, c'était déjà une victoire incroyable.

[g]« Il...il faut qu'on prépare tout »[/g] bégaya Bushido.

S'il laisser échapper le peu de maîtrise qui lui restait encore, il fondrait sur Bill à la vitesse de l'éclair, le déshabillerait et le prendrait, là, sur le sol, maintenant.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment, vraiment pas le moment.

Le garçon avait la bouche entrouverte, il le regardait intensément, la respiration lourde et rapide. Ses lèvres gonflées, ses cheveux en bataille, ne l'aidaient vraiment pas à se contrôler.

[g]« Okay, dis moi quoi faire »[/g] répondit Bill en se redressant.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Et la journée fut longue. La mannequin était capricieuse au possible, elle trouvait ridicule d'avoir à se déplacer chez le photographe, de ne pas avoir de loge et d'avoir aussi peu de personne à son service. Mais c'était la marque de fabrique de Bushido. Il travaillait uniquement chez lui, dans ce studio, dans ces conditions. Parce que c'était comme ça et que la qualité de son travail ainsi que sa notoriété lui permettaient ce caprice.

Elle demandait à fumer tous les quart d'heure, son maquillage devait sans cesse être retouché. Elle demandait à regarder les photos et Bill avait vu Bushido s'énerver au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. D'abord agacé, il était maintenant clairement tendu et irrité.

[g]« Je déteste ce genre de chose »[/g] marmonna l'homme alors qu'ils rangeaient le matériel. [g]« Il y a des clients que je ne peux pas refuser, tu sais des gens qui m'ont donné ma chance il y a longtemps, et parfois je me retrouve avec...[i]ça[/i]. »[/g]

Ils continuèrent à ranger en silence et soudainement Bill demanda.

[g]« Anis ? Ca te dérange si je reviens demain ? »

« Demain ? »

« Oui, ici, en attendant de trouver du travail, tu peux m'apprendre ? »[/g] demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux.

[g]« Evidemment ! »[/g]

Bushido ferma sa fidèle besace et l'accrocha à son épaule.

[g]« Tu as faim ? »

« Oui ! »

« Okay, japonais ça te dit ? »[/g]

Bill hocha la tête.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans un petit restaurant nippon aux lumières tamisées, Bill et Bushido faisaient honneur à un plat de sashimis délicieux.

Les jambes de Bill étaient calées entre celles de Bushido et son ventre était tendu, encore plus qu'il ne l'avait été tout au long de la journée. Il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer à l'appartement et cette perspective l'excitait autant qu'elle le rendait nerveux.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées et sursauta alors que la main de Bushido passée sous la table, serra son genou.

Bill en lâcha ses baguettes lorsqu'il sortit la grande main brûlante de l'homme remonter le long de sa cuisse. Il n'alla pas très haut et pourtant...pourtant Bill se sentit trembler et remarqua les yeux sombres de Bushido.

[g]« Bill. On rentre. »[/g]

Le garçon hocha la tête. C'était juste brusque, rapide, ne souffrant aucune contradiction.

[align=center][c=#ffffff][g][...][/g][/c][/align]

Le chemin avait été rapide et lorsqu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur, chacun dans un coin, n'osant pas se regarder, ni parler, la tension entre eux était palpable.

Les portes n'étaient pas encore refermée qu'une tierce personne s'engouffra entre elles. Les deux hommes soupirèrent et aucun des deux ne déserra les dents.

La jeune femme trop parfumée leur tournait le dos et descendit rapidement. Elle aurait pu croire que Bushido et Bill ne se connaissaient pas, ou alors qu'ils étaient en froid. Et pourtant, ils n'attendaient qu'une seule chose, qu'elle s'en aille.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à leur étage, Bill sortit la fameuse clé de sa poche et l'enfonça dans la serrure. Il n'eut pas le temps de la tourner que Bushido se colla à son dos, attrapant ses hanches et murmurant tout près de son visage.

[g]« Dépêche-toi »[/g]

Bill haleta et se hâta d'ouvrir la porte.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu la refermer, Bushido avait lâché sa besace et l'avait plaqué contre le panneau de bois.

Sa bouche dévorait son cou et son bassin se pressait contre le sien.

Le garçon l'aida à se débarrasser de sa veste et de son tee-shirt qu'il fit rapidement passer par dessus sa tête.

C'était rapide, hâtif, presque violent. Ils s'embrassaient comme si ça ne pourrait plus jamais arriver après ça et en un instant Bill se retrouva lui aussi, torse nu et en jean.

Sans lâcher sa bouche, Bushido le tira en arrière et l'emmena sur le canapé.

[g]« Putain » [/g]grommela-t-il en s'acharnant sur la ceinture du gamin. [g]« Tu m'as rendu dingue, tu sais. »

« J'ai envie de toi »[/g] osa Bill, très doucement malgré l'intensité de la situation.

Bushido se recula et le regarda.

Il était à genoux par terre, entre les jambes écartées d'un Bill avachi sur le canapé.

[g]« Tu ne partiras pas, n'est-ce pas ? »[/g]

Brusquement l'homme était redevenu sérieux, malgré son excitation, malgré son érection grandissante.

[g]« Sauf si tu veux que je parte »[/g]

Bushido serra les cuisses de Bill entre ses mains et plongea dans le cou du garçon. Sa langue s'attarda sur ses clavicules, sur un téton tendu, autour de son nombril. Au fur et à mesure que son visage s'était rapproché du bassin de Bill, il avait ouvert son jean et l'avait fait glisser sur ses cuisses. Ses mains remontèrent et descendirent le sous-vêtements, laissant apparaître l'érection tendue du gamin. Il s'arrangea pour qu'il se retrouve complètement nu sous lui, ses vêtements balancés au loin.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par les lumières provenant de la ville. Bill pouvait voir, la langue de Bushido jouer sur son aine, sur son tatouage et pour la toute première fois pour lui, sur son sexe.

Elle remonta sur toute sa longueur, très lentement. Puis redescendit jusqu'à ses testicules, elle joua un instant avec puis remonta. Jusqu'à son sommet sensible.

L'une des mains de Bushido attrapa la taille de Bill et l'autre se posa à la base de son sexe. Les doigts de Bill entourèrent le poignet de l'homme, il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

La bouche de Bushido jouait toujours, il léchait Bill de haut en bas, de bas en haut, entourant son extrémité, titillant de sa langue, pompant lentement avec sa main dévouée.

Le garçon n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Bushido était entre ses jambes en train de le sucer avec passion. La main qui tenait sa taille se détacha de lui et descendit à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il la caressa doucement, et remonta jusqu'à descendre derrière ses testicules. Comme ce matin là, Bushido joua avec l'intimité de Bill et progressivement, sans cesser sa douce fellation, il entra en lui.

La bouche de l'homme s'activa et le ventre de Bill se serra. Ses mains s'activaient partout sur lui et le garçon commençait à se sentir très proche d'une délivrance très attendue.

[g]« Anis... »[/g]

Un second doigt rejoignit le premier sans vraiment lui faire mal. C'était comme le matin en plus intense. Brusquement, Bushido donna un à-coup vers le haut et toucha un point qui donna l'impression à Bill qu'il allait jouir sur l'instant.

Et l'homme recommença, intensifiant ses mouvements sur Bill et en Bill.

Il le sentait prêt à s'envoler au bout de ses doigts et de sa langue. Prêt à partir très haut, très loin.

Puis, il le sentit se tendre, l'entendit grogner et accueillit avec bonheur sa semence dans sa bouche. C'était rapide, mais l'un et l'autre le savaient, c'était comme si ce qu'ils avaient commencé le matin même était en train de continuer.

Bushido se redressa et posa ses lèvres au coin de celles d'un Bill aux yeux fermés, à la respiration rapide et hachée. Il se leva et revint quelques secondes plus tard, se réinstallant à genoux entre les cuisses nues du gamin qui peinait à se remettre de son orgasme.

Il se déshabilla à son tour, et se pencha sur Bill toujours avachi sur le canapé, le bassin en avant.

Le garçon se cambra et gémit en sentant l'érection de Bushido contre son aine.

[g]« Bill... »[/g], il frotta ses lèvres contre sa joue. [g]« Tu veux toujours...? Bordel. »[/g]

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur les reins nus de Bushido et appuya.

[g]« Maintenant »[/g]

Les doigts de l'homme, reprirent leur activité précédente, alors qu'il embrassait Bill comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il le voulait, tellement.

Rapidement, le garçon redevint dur et roula des hanches sous Bushido, faisant se caresser leurs sexes et faisant s'enfoncer plus profondément les doigts de l'homme.

Avec douceur, Bushido ôta ses doigts et se détacha de Bill. Il tira ses hanches en avant afin de le faire asseoir vraiment au bord du canapé et il se plaça, recouvrant son sexe de la lotion qu'il avait été chercher.

Il se pencha sur Bill et très lentement, entra en lui, se frayant un chemin dans son étroite chaleur, caressant sa taille, son ventre, l'embrassant avec délicatesse et passion.

Les ongles de Bill étaient enfoncés dans le dos de Bushido et des larmes perlaient à ses cils.

[g]« Putain, Bill, putain »[/g]

Bushido se doutait que Bill était vierge, mais il ne se doutait pas de l'effet que ça lui ferait. Il ne baisait pas Bill, il était simplement en train de lui faire l'amour. Et ça le bouleversait. Il était en train de lui prendre ce qui lui restait d'unique, de particulier, d'innocence et son cœur se serra.

Il bougeait très lentement en lui, les jambes de Bill enroulées autour de sa taille. Le garçon se détendait progressivement, ses mains maintenant posées à plat sur le dos de Bushido. Il sentait les muscles jouer sous sa peau brune et ça l'excitait davantage.. Un instant il imagina la scène vue de derrière. Lui, complètement abandonné sur le canapé. Bushido, en lui, le pénétrant lentement et profondément. La lumière du clair de lune éclairant son dos luisant, ses fesses dont les muscles devaient rouler en mesure avec ses coups de bassins. Sans hâte aucune, il lui faisait l'amour, appuyé sur ses avants-bras, regardant son visage extatique, son érection qui tentait d'atteindre son nombril.

Bushido voulait profiter de cet instant suspendu dans le temps, où les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient prenaient le pas sur l'excitation sexuelle.

Puis, à mesure qu'il sentait Bill s'ouvrir à lui et réagir de plus en plus vivement, il accéléra ses mouvements. Il se sentait déjà si proche, ce qu'il attendait depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité était en train d'arriver, il était en lui dans tous les sens du terme. Il avait Bill dans la peau, il le savait maintenant.

Et pour la deuxième fois, ce soir là, Bill jouit. Mais de la plus intense et incroyable des façons. Avec Bushido en lui, qui le suivit dans son orgasme, tremblant de tous ses membres, son esprit vacillant.

Il resta en lui longtemps. C'était la première fois pour Bill, mais comme une première fois pour lui. Et il se sentait ébranlé, ému comme jamais.

Il resta une éternité contre le garçon, le cajolant, le caressant, il voulait lui montrer toute l'importance qu'il pouvait avoir pour lui.

Et quand ils commencèrent à avoir froid, Bushido le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'allongea dans son lit, et se coucha à ses côtés.

Ils étaient silencieux mais Bill ne se détachait pas de ses bras. Ses reins le lançaient, mais il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était de douleur ou du plaisir ressenti.

Au bout d'un long moment, alors qu'ils commençaient presque à s'endormir, Bill murmura contre sa peau :

[g]« Anis, comment t'as fait ? »

« Comment j'ai fait quoi ? »

« Pour...tout »[/g]

Le grand homme réfléchit un instant.

[g]« Je t'ai deviné...je crois »

« Oui, tu m'as deviné »[/g]

Le futur était flou, sûrement compliqué. Mais pour l'instant, ils s'étaient trouvés et à ce moment là c'était tout ce qui comptait. Peu importe ce qui les attendait.

Le mot de Yuliie : « Je sais qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de public pour cet OS, le couple Bill / Bushido ne plaît pas vraiment. Mais quoi qu'il en soit j'ai pris un plaisir immense à l'écrire, j'ai adoré ce couple et j'ai vraiment essayé d'en faire quelque chose de différent et de personnel. Merci à Twinsexe qui a été là à chaque seconde et à KM qui a pris grandement sur elle pour lire mon Bushido :p. J'ai pris quelques petites libertés vis à vis de l'idée initiale, en espérant que ça ne dérange pas trop l'émetteur. Et quoi qu'il en soit, je souhaite vraiment qu'il vous plaise... »


End file.
